La Isla del Doctor Tofú
by LOU and PAO CHAN
Summary: Un capricho del destino empuja a Ranma a tomar un empleo fuera de lo común como asistente de un despistado científico. un fic alternativo RanmaxAkane muuy fuera de lo normal. reviews apreciadas ACTUALIZADO
1. El muchacho que o tenía empleo

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Idea y Trama basada en la novela original de la autoría de H.G. Wells. (asi que cualquier parecido o situación creada por las presuntas escritoras no es mera coincidencia o casualidad sino todo lo contrario o)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue a la par de dos años y siete meses, el día en que las manos de Nodoka Saotome sujetaron por vez primera en mucho tiempo, una de las últimas cartas que había recibido de su hijo.

La carta no tenía remitente, y el sobre corrugado y maltratado hacía aparentar que el papel tenía más de cuatro años de antigüedad.

--¿Señora, se encuentra bien? –la voz del cartero le hizo casi tambalear, volviendo a la realidad.

Ella asintió en voz baja. Su vista quedó fija en el maltrecho papel que había dentro del sobre. Lo sacó y su rostro dibujó una aliviada aunque confundida sonrisa, mientras contemplaba el papel.

Once simples palabras, escritas con el pulso digno de un artrítico, manchadas por extrañas huellas de tierra y lodo, y firmado por el nombre que ella tanto añoraba pronunciar.

El insignificante mensaje, parecido a un telegrama, a juzgar por la brevedad y las palabras cortadas solo expresaban lo siguiente:

"**. . .Estoy bien. . .tan bien como puede estarse aquií. . .**

**. . .Saludos.**

**Ranma Saotome"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOU HIGURASHI** Y **PAO CHAN**

FANFICTIONS

Orgullosamente P R E S E N T A N:

**LA ISLA DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ**

Capítulo 1

"**El Muchacho que no tenía empleo"**

Bien, es hora de poner en orden todo el desastre que ha pasado en mi vida hasta el día de hoy. Empezaré por el principio.

Cada vez que trato de recordar cómo comenzó todo, es tanto el tiempo el que ha pasado que me parece una eternidad. .¡Y sólo han pasado dos años desde entonces!

Solía vivir en una de las ciudades más pobladas de toda Asia, antes de embarcarme en este problema que cambiaría mi vida. Yo vivía en Tokio, durante el último año que estuve en civilización, pero soy originario de Nerima, un modesto barrio ubicado a las afueras de la poblada ciudad capital.

Se preguntarán qué demonios era de mi vida ahí, y bueno, recuerdo que era tan despreocupado e inquieto como lo sería cualquier muchacho de 23 años, recién graduado de la universidad y listo para formar parte de las pobladas filas de profesionistas. Sí, esa era mi vida, durante el primer año después de graduarme, entusiasmado por el hecho de querer "comerme al mundo de un bocado". Pero el mundo real, fuera de las paredes de una escuela, es cruel y duro con aquellos que apenas se aventuran en él.

Varias veces mi mente me reclamaba el porqué no me dedicaba enteramente a las artes marciales, como esperaba mi madre y mi desaparecido padre, pero parte de mi instinto a aceptar retos me insinuaba a demostrar que podía ser más que un tipo ágil y diestro físicamente.

Así que me enlisté en la facultad de Ciencias, y aquí estoy, con un certificado grabado en altos honores bajo el título de Ingeniero Genético, una cédula profesional, un maletín que compré una semana antes. . .¡y sin empleo!

Bueno, no totalmente desempleado, tenía un insignificante trabajo de medio tiempo, en un derruido laboratorio clínico, y eso fue gracias a que Hiroshi, un buen amigo de la escuela, me consiguió esa vacante. Y sinceramente, en ese momento, yo no estaba de humor ni en condiciones de negarme.

Y así era mi vida, estando detrás de un aburrido mostrador, "ocupado" en recibir, entregar y analizar muestras de sangre, cosa que podía hacer en la brevedad de una hora u hora y media a lo máximo, y el resto del tiempo me aburría mirando por entre las rendijas de una de las diminutas ventanas.

--¡¡Saotome! ¡¡necesito esos resultados ahora!—la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y entró un tipo, al que de mala gana llamábamos jefe, con su típica voz cascada y gritando como si se sintiese el dueño absoluto del lugar—¡¡No le pago por hacer nada!

--Señor, acabo de mandar los resultados con la secretaria. .—respondí sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su actitud hostil.

--¡¡Entonces continúe con el resto! –refunfuñó él, tirando sobre la mesita de trabajo un par de sobres pertenecientes a una institución médica—¡¡Sea útil y archive esto!

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Si, ése era uno de mis tantos típicos días de trabajo.

Me levanté y tomé los sobres, leyendo el espacio en blanco de la firma del solicitante.

--¿Lo mismo? –murmuró Hiroshi, detrás de mi, dándome una palmada en el hombro—Ese viejo cree que todos estamos a su merced.

--Ni modo –suspiré resignado—Técnicamente esto no es lo que esperaba.

--TE lo advertí. . .—rió él.

Asentí con la cabeza, simulando una sonrisa fingida y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

--Espero conseguir un mejor puesto, algún dia. . .jeje, aunque fuese clonando dinosaurios. . .—dije.

--¡¡¡SAAAAAOTOMEEEEEEEEEEE!

--. . .ya voy. . .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegué al archivador, ordené los sobres tal y como el viejo cascarrabias me lo había pedido y me disponía a regresar al laboratorio, claro, no sin antes tomar una merecida taza de café.

Me detuve frente a la máquina expendedora, cuando algo atrajo mi atención.

¡Esa cosa! ¡Ese maldito rozo de papel! Que de haber sabido que me metería en tantos problemas ni siquiera lo hubiese tomado.

Frente a mi, en la pared de mosaico verde, estaba pegado un pequeño y apenas visible papel post it color amarillo, garabateado con unas extrañas letras y cuyo mensaje no entendí a primera vista.

Picado por la curiosidad (que raro. . .tratándose de mi ) lo desprendí, mirándolo con una extraña mueca de asombro, leyendo una y otra vez el extraño mensaje.

¿Solución ante mis problemas? ¿o era producto de mi imaginación?

De habérmelo imaginado, o de que se hubiera tratado de una broma, me habría dado cuenta inmediatamente.

Pero no era asi. Era demasiado real como para ser ficticio.

Mi vista tropezó con una insignificante frase, escrita con letras más pequeñas y que había pasado inadvertida a primera vista.

Y volví a leer el anuncio completo.

"**_Conocido científico, solicita auxiliar especializado en Biología, Disección, y conocimientos básicos en Medicina Genética._**

_**Tel. 03 30 40 95 45**_

_que le gusten los animales**. . .PREFERENTEMENTE ) "**_

Raro.

Ahora si todo esto me parecía demasiado raro. ¿Qué tenía que ver el asunto de que si me deberían de gustar o no los animales?

--¿y ahora a ti que te pasa? –preguntó Hiroshi, haciendo que casi me golpeara contra la pared por la sorpresa.

--¡Nada! Jeje. . .—reí como tonto, guardando inmediatamente el papel en mi bolsillo.—solo sentí que se me olvidaba algo. . .jeje, pero no recuerdo que era.

Él no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que guardé el papel, y dudo que siquiera notara que traía un papel.

Tomé una taza y me serví el café, para pasar el resto de la mañana con mis rutinarias labores.

Y me olvidé por completo de la garabateada nota en mi bolsillo. . .hasta esa tarde.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había regresado de mi caminata de veinte kilómetros, como lo acostumbraba hacer después de llegar del trabajo. Entré en la casa, dejando mi sudadera en el suelo y me senté en el futón que tenía frente al televisor.

Urgué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué el papel, doblado torpemente y arrugado de las esquinas. El mensaje iba y venía en mi mente mientras caminaba, y decidí que era momento de aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas, más aun por lo inquietante que me había resultado el asunto descrito en letras pequeñas.

. . ."que le agraden los animales. . .PREFERENTEMENTE. . .¡ja! ¡ménudo requisito!"

Mi mente divagaba en varias ideas a la vez. Al principio tenía la sospecha de que se tratase de algún laboratorio de investigación, de esos en los que hacían pruebas clínicas con animales, pero en un pais tan industrializado, este tipo de proyectos había dejado de ser popular. Pero, si no era eso, ¿porqué subrayar el peculiar requisito en cuanto a los animales?

De algo no me di cuenta, y era de que inconscientemente mi mano fue directo al auricular, y cuando lo noté, estaba a punto de marcar el número descrito en la nota. Lo marqué, quedándome el papel, en la mano derecha y con el auricular en la otra.

Comenzó el sonido de marcado.

Uno. Dos. Tres veces.

"Debe ser broma todo esto. . ."

Timbró cuatro veces. A la secta o séptima tal vez colgaría o probablemente cortaría la llamada.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

El quinto bip fue cortado secamente por el descolgar de la bocina.

Mi voz se apagó.

--¿Diga?. . .—preguntó una voz femenina y suave.

Aspiré y logré escupir una frase.

--Si. . .disculpe. . .llamo por lo del anuncio. . .—me quedé sin palabras de repente, y empecé a leer el papel, sin evitar tartamudear—. . .solicito auxiliar en biología y. . .

--¡¡ah, si! –me interrumpió—Espere un momento. . .

Se escuchó que dejó la bocina sobre una mesa, y el sonido de un leve vacío me dejó en blanco. Solo pasaron un par de segundos, cuando un extraño sonido al otro lado del auricular llamó mi atención. Al principio se trataba de la voz de la misma chica, hablando algo en voz baja. Alguien había respondido "si".

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio, cuando un tercer sonido hizo que casi me aturdiera. Al oro lado de la bocina, me pareció escuchar el estruendo de una puerta al azotarse, en conjunto con la voz de la chica. El sonido se hacia más fuerte, estando cerca del auricular, algo asi como una respiración o un jadeo. . .

"Que demonios. . ."

--¡¡La puerta! –gritó la misma voz que hace un momento había afirmado algo a la chica.

El gemido se hizo más fuerte, y distinguí que era un ladrido. Al poco rato, el par de voces y el extraño sonido impregnaron el vacío de la bocina armando todo un alboroto.

--¡¡cuidado con el cable del teléfono!

Grrrrrr

--¡¡No!. . .

GRRRRRRR GRROUUURRRR. .

--¡¡Sientate! –gritó una voz masculina—¡¡SIENTAAATE!

¡¡BAARK . . .BAARK!

Alguien murmuró a lo lejos. Yo estaba más que aturdido, pero estaba tan absorto escuchando el peculiar desbarajuste que ocurría, que no me separé del auricular.

"¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí?", pensé.

El barullo se detuvo por un momento, mientras que de nuevo se oían unos cuchicheos en el fondo.

--¡. . se me olvidaba! –dijo muy a lo lejos la voz de la chica que me había contestado.

Los sonidos disminuyeron repentinamente y de nuevo el silencio inundó la acústica de la bocina, durante casi unos cinco o séis segundos, luego me pareció escuchar unos pasos.

Alguien tomó la bocina.

--Si. . .el trabajo es suyo. . .—dijo la voz de la desconocida chica, en un tono misteriosamente apresurado.

Me quedé sin aliento, ¡y como no iba a hacerlo, si la respuesta me asaltó por completo!

--¿Q. . .que? –jadeé, en una mezcla entre emoción y sorpresa, aunque mi mente me apremiaba a no quedarme escaso de palabras—gr. .¡Gracias! ¿Cuándo se supone que. . .?

--Mañana, llegue alrededor de las 7 pm al muelle Tanaka, y lleve sólo lo necesario.

--¡¿Que! . .pero creí que sería un trabajo en la ciudad o algo así. .

--Después le explicarán con mas detalle ¿Acepta el empleo o no?

--De acuerdo –asentí con la mente demasiado aturdida por la noticia, casi como si todo esto no estuviese sucediendo.—Gracias. . .señorita. .

--Tendo –respondió ella, a punto de colgar la bocina—Y sea puntual.

El sonido cesó repentinamente y colgó, dejándome con más de una palabra en la boca.

Colgué yo también y me quedé mirando estúpidamente el papel en mi mano izquierda.

Una diminuta gota de sudor pasó por mi frente.

--. . .asi debe sentirse cuando el destino te cae en las manos. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOU. . .and Pao chan. . .¡¡ON THE ROAD AGAIN. . .!

JUJU! AQUI ESTAMOS DE NUEVO, EN EL INICIO DE OTRA DE LAS LOCIRAS DE ESTAS EMPRENDEDORAS HERMANITAS OTAKUS. . . . . .BIEN, COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA ESTAN ANTE LO KE PENSAMOS ES UNA DE LAS TRAMAS MÁS LOCAS QUE PUEDEN LEERSE EN CUANTO A FANFICTIONS. . .

LO SOSPECHAN BIEN, PLANEAMOS HACER UNA PARODIA DEL LIBRO DE H.G. WELLS "**LA ISLA DEL DOCTOR MOREAU" **. . .JEJE PERO COMO TODOS NUESTROS FICS, HAY VARIOS DETALLES KE PENSAMOS PULIR DESDE LA TRAMA ORIGINAL. .

Asi que. . . SIGAN LEYENDO. . .OS DARÁN UNA TREMENDA SORPRESA CON TODO ESTO. . .


	2. El Extraño Yate del Muelle Tanaka

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fanfiction creado sin fines de lucro.

CAPÍTULO 2

"**El Extraño Yate del Muelle Tanaka"**

--¿Cómo que piensas irte? ¡¿Pero a donde! ¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos aquí y te marchas así nada más!

La voz de Hiroshi me ensordeció, a pesar de que el volumen del aparato de teléfono público estaba casi bajo.

No lo culpo por el tono de voz, durante la mañana no le había dicho ni siquiera del loco plan que tenía en mente, ni del empleo que me había caído del cielo, y menos aun de la peculiar trifulca que escuché por teléfono la tarde anterior.

Ni dije nada, solo porque toda la mañana mi mente se debatía en dos polos opuestos;: mi cordura y sensatez (que si la tengo, muy en el fondo, pero por lo menos sé que la tengo), me obligaban a olvidarme de todo este frenético asunto, y el otro lado mi espíritu aventurero (ahora que lo pienso, mas bien era mi espíritu suicida) me insistía una y otra vez como una mosca impertinente, que debía aceptar ese riesgo.

--. . .Tal vez sea la mejor oportunidad de trabajo que pueda encontrar, y si no es ahora, ¿cuando? –respondí.

--¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de trabajo es! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no se trata de algo peligroso!

Hubo una pausa.

--Deberías pensarlo bien. . .

Suspiré, recordando que esas exactas palabras eran las que mi conciencia decía a lo largo de la noche anterior y toda la mañana. ¿Qué podía ser peligroso, ¿que en realidad se tratara de un trabajo de contrabando de animales, ¿producción en serie de armamento de tipo biológico? ¿Clonación? ¿Ovnis?. . Creo que empezaba a exagerar un poco.

--. . .bueno, quien no arriesga no gana –respondí creyendo que lo decía para mi mismo, hasta que me di cuenta de que Hiroshi asintió—Dije que aceptaba el puesto y lo haré.

--De acuerdo. . .aunque al señor Yoshiuke le dará un infarto mañana en cuanto se entere.

--Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

--si, pero los que nos quedamos somos aquí los que soportamos las consecuencias jeje –dijo él, simulando una risa entrecortada—bien, cuídate amigo y espero no tener que verte dentro de un mes en la lista de los más buscados del Japón.

--Lo dudo. . .jaja. Adiós.

Él respondió y colgó.

Miré mi reloj. Eran alrededor de las 6:45 p.m. ¡Vaya, por primera vez había llegado más que puntual!

Vi hacia ambos lados, sin encontrar pista alguna del susodicho muelle Tanaka, hasta que divisé, a una distancia de cuatro o cinco metros desde donde yo estaba, una sombra alta que empezaba a aproximarse a mí.

Yo estaba bajo uno de los faros que iluminaban tenuemente el resto del puerto. La sombra reapareció ante mí, destacando los rasgos de un rostro femenino, bajo la luz del farol.

Entonces pude verla más claramente.

Ante mi, estaba una chica de aproximadamente veinticuatro años, de facciones suaves pero inexpresivas, y cabello corto, que bajo la mortecina luz parecía de tonalidad castaño-oscura.

--¿Señor Saotome? –preguntó.

Algo me sorprendió y fue el hecho de que su voz era completamente distinta a la de la chica con la que había hablado ayer.

--s. . .Si. . .soy yo –respondí aun confundido, así que decidí presentarme más formalmente—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

Tendí mi mano esperando respuesta a mi saludo, pero la extraña chica se dio la vuelta, dejándome en la mano en el aire como un estúpido.

--¡Quiere darse prisa, zarpamos en unos minutos!

--Si claro. . .—suspiré y tomé la única maleta que llevaba, dispuesto a caminar detrás de ella, pero antes tenía una duda que necesitaba aclarar—, pero por lo menos ¿podría saber su nombre?

--Tendo. . .Nabiki Tendo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Yo caminaba arrastrando la maleta cuando recordé. . .¡claro! Tendo, ¡ése era el apellido de la chica con la que había hablado ayer por la tarde. Bueno, no era necesario ser un genio como para suponer que la amable joven que iba delante de mí era por lo menos familiar cercano.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de que me le quedé mirando después de su respuesta, y tal vez intuyó mi sospecha, y para no verme como un tonto tratando de fingir, simplemente lo pregunté y ya.

--¿No eras tú la chica que respondió mi llamada ayer, verdad?

--No. Era mi hermana, y no respondió desde aquí, sino del despacho del. . .doctor—respondió haciendo una pausa.

--Entiendo. . .¿Y exactamente que voy a hacer? Dijeron que. . .

--Señor Saotome, debo pedirle que sea discreto en este asunto, así que hable en voz baja y absténgase de preguntas por lo menos hasta que estemos a bordo—de repente, el ruido de varias cajas cayéndose estruendosamente interrumpió el escaso silencio, y vi que ella se dirigió hacia una silueta rechoncha que corría torpemente hacia las cajas—¡¡¡SASUKE! TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO CON ESO!

. . .menos mal que me había pedido a mí que fuera discreto y que hablara en voz baja. . .

El extraño enano pasó delante de nosotros cargando nuevamente una pila de cajas, y desapareciendo en el interior de una peculiar embarcación.

Nabiki se detuvo delante de a escalinata de madera de lo que yo creí que era uno de los botes más derruidos y apolillados que he visto.

Era una especie de yate, abollado al frente y con la inscripción "El relámpago Azul de los Mares" borrada por más de unos cuantos raspones.

Subí, notando que Nabiki no estaba en la cubierta, y lo primero con lo que me encontré en cuanto subí fue con un tipo alto, expresión prepotente y portando un remedo de uniforme de capitán, color azul marino.

--. . .hola. .

El sujeto no contestó y sólo se limitó a examinarme de pies a cabeza. Nabiki salió de uno de los supuestos camarotes.

--Kuno, te presento al nuevo asistente del doctor. . .Ranma Saotome.

Él asintió de mala gana, sin quitar esa hostil expresión de su rostro.

--Así que éste bellaco es el nuevo conejillo de indias, ¿o me equivoco?

--Y debo suponer que el idiota que tengo enfrente es el capitán, a menos, claro que también me equivoque –dije sin acallarme las ganas que tenía de responder a su insulto.

Kuno se dio la vuelta al ver el ademán que Nabiki le hizo, cuando estuvo a punto, según él, de darme una paliza (ju. . .lo dudo) y se dirigió al timón.

--ejem. . .Kuno, ¿seguro que sabes manejar esto?

--¡Mi delicada dama! ¡¡Ésta embarcación ha estado por generaciones en mi familia! ¡¡Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano! –dijo mostrando su mano como apoyo gráfico a todo su estúpido discurso.—¡Además de que soy todo un experto en navegación!

Entonces escuché el motor arrancar con el sonido similar a una máquina vieja de vapor. El yate se balanceó de un lado a otro, dio un brusco movimiento en reversa y pude oír que el entablillado del muelle se derrumbaba pieza por pieza. El yate se sacudió hacia delante, y casi me hizo caer

El motor volvió a rugir y zarpamos, estando a punto de estrellarnos contra un buque de carga.

--¡¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡¡TARADO! –gritó uno de los tipos del buque.

--Ignora eso –dijo Kuno a Nabiki, poniendo su mejor mueca de presunción—¡Ja ja ja! ¡¡Algunos incultos no saben nada del arte de la navegación!

--. . .tu lo has dicho –suspiró sarcásticamente Nabiki.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me quedé dormido sobre la cubierta. La chica me había preguntado si no me parecía más cómodo dormir en el sofá que había en el cuarto de mando, pero yo respondí que no, simplemente por el hecho de que no quería cruzar palabra alguna con el pelmazo inútil de Kuno Tatewaki, o como se hiciese llamar esa imitación barata de capitán de agua dulce.

Y vaya que lo era, con un tipo así de torpe como él conduciendo esta carcacha marina, pudimos habernos perdido en algún mar de la India o hundirnos como los del Titanic.

Lo que me despertó fue el vago sonido de las gaviotas revoloteando a lo lejos. Me levanté y me recargué junto a uno de los mástiles cerca de la proa, contemplando el cielo medio iluminado. Debían ser cerca de las seis o siete de la mañana.

--. . .Es un milagro que el bote y nosotros aun estemos de una sola pieza –dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Miré de reojo y encontré el semblante de Nabiki.

Me resultó extraña la expresión de su rostro se notaba un poco más calmada, a diferencia del momento en el que la conocí. Así que me fié de su actitud, para indagar lo que mi mente y mi conciencia me interrogaban desde el día anterior, y que en un principio ella se negó a contestar.

--¿Y exactamente, a donde vamos?

--Es una pequeña isla al sur de Hokkaido –respondió ella, con aire ausente. Su mirada recayó en mi—. .Supongo que todo esto ha resultado demasiado fuera de lo normal, para un citadino como tú. . .¿Eres de Tokio, verdad?

El comentario me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Demasiado extraño todo lo que ha estado pasando desde que zarpamos? ¿Fuera de lo normal?. .¡No lo creo jeje!. . .¡para nada!

Por otro lado, esa pregunta. . .

--No, no soy de Tokio –respondí—Soy originario de Nerima, en Tokio sólo estudié la universidad. . .

--¿Nerima? Yo solía vivir en Nerima. . .—su voz se quebró y pareció desaparecer en medio de una extraña nostalgia—Mis hermanas y yo, antes de que. . .—la última pausa fue interrumpida por un grito de sorpresa que me asustó—¡¡¡POR KAMISAMA! ¡¡KUNO DETENTE!

Se lanzó corriendo hasta la cabina de mando. Yo no comprendí porqué hasta que divisé una inmensa roca, a escasos metros de distancia, y hacia la cual el yate se dirigía en línea recta.

--¡¡KUNO! ¡¡DESPIERTA!—Nabiki sujetó a Kuno de un brazo, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro. El muy imbécil dormía a pierna suelta sobre el timón.

--eh. . ¿Qué. . .?¿Qué pasa? –bostezó él, mirando a todos lados menos al frente.—¡¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!

En cuanto se dio cuenta, pude ver que giró el timón lo más que pudo hacia la izquierda. Sentí que el yate se tambaleó bruscamente, haciendo que yo me cayera y fuese a golpearme contra una de las cajas de carga.

En menos de un minuto, todo volvió a la normalidad.

--¡¡Admirad! ¡¡Ninguna insignificante piedra es rival para el gran capitán Kuno Tatewaki!

--. . .eso no era una piedra, ¡era un maldito arrecife! –musité para mí mismo, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de todo esto. . .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--¡¡Por fin tierra firme! –respondió Nabiki bajando del barco.

Bajé detrás de ella, con la maleta en una mano y un mareo atroz en todo el cuerpo a causa del tranquilo viaje. Kuno fue el primero en bajar en cuanto el yate encalló, seguido por el tipo enano que vi en el muelle. El tipo ese, a quien Nabiki y Kuno llamaban Sasuke, era característicamente raro; medía al menos un metro y cuarenta centímetros. Sus brazos largos, movimientos torpes y su cara boba me parecieron similares a los de un mono.

Caminaba a pasos largos, equilibrando tres pesadas cajas con sus manos, andando a la sombra de Kuno, al que sumisamente se dirigía llamándolo "amo Tatewaki".

--Así que, ¿ésta es la pequeña isla? –pregunté confundido, mirando que lo que había a mi alrededor no era insignificante isla, sino una descomunal mitad de península.

--Sé a lo que te refieres –respondió Nabiki.

--Y. . .¿En qué se supone que trabajas tú? –pregunté, ando pie a conversación.

--Digamos que soy algo así como, ejem. . .veterinaria.

¡Que bien, encontré un cabo suelto.

--ah, ahora entiendo el porqué los animales. . .

Ella se detuvo, dejando caer un bolso de mano que llevaba.

--¿Qué animales? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –me miró preocupada, y de momento su expresión me asustó. Yo no había mencionado nada del asunto hasta ahora.

--Pues. . .en el aviso al que llamé mencionaba que preferentemente le gustasen los animales –me expliqué nerviosamente, diciendo al pie de la letra el requisito del maldito papel.

--oh, bueno. . .creí que era por otro asunto –respondió ella, levantando su bolso.—Llegamos.

La conversación se cortó, cuando nos detuvimos de repente frente a una extraña casa, mezcla de una casa de campo estilo occidental, con un pórtico y techo propio de una típica residencia oriental, con la fachada un poco gastada (creo que era de esperarse, tomando en cuenta el entorno en el que estábamos), pero sin duda alguna estaba habitada.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, estaba tan absorto escudriñando el interior y exterior de la casa, que perdí de vista a Kuno y a su "mono" ayudante.

--Espera aquí –dijo Nabiki, en cuanto entramos a lo que me pareció que era una especie de sala—Ya vuelvo.

Yo asentí, y dejé mi maleta junto a la puerta. Me senté en uno de los mullidos sillones mientras miraba intrigado hacia los diversos cuadros colgados en la pared. Uno de los que estaban a un lado de la puerta llamó mi atención, y me levanté para verlo de más de cerca.

Tras el vidrio del cuadro, estaba un diploma, amarillento por los años y con una difusa inscripción.

Lo que pude leer fue:

"In Anerkennung Durch beachtliche Leistungen in der Materie von der Genetischen Medizin

**Doktor Ono Tofú"**

¿Traducción?. . .¡¡No tenía idea alguna de que demonios significaba eso! Solo sabía que estaba en alemán, y ese nombre. . ¡claro, había algo en ése nombre que me parecía familiar. . .

Yo lo conocía, o por lo menos lo he oído en algún lugar.

Ese tipo. . .ese tal doctor. . .

--¡Buenas tardes! –dijo alguien detrás de la puerta, abriéndola y golpeándome con ella.—¡¿Que! . . .¡¡Oh, mil disculpas. . .!

Yo estaba en el suelo, con una mano cubriéndome el golpe en el ojo derecho, cuando vi que sombra se me acercó, tendiéndome una mano para levantarme.

--Le ruego me perdone. . .soy un poco distraído a veces –dijo un hombre alto, y de gruesas gafas, las cuales estaban ligeramente empañadas.—mi nombre es Tofú Ono. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS JEJEJE. . .ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, AUN HAY MAS!

AH, Y PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE QUEDARON CON LA INCÓGNITA DELO QUE DECÍA ESA INSCRIPCION EN ALEMAN, EN REALIDAD DICE ESTO. . "En el reconocimiento por logros notables en materia de la medicina genética. . Doctor Ono Tofú ". . .

JEJE, Y NO PREGUNTEN CÓMO SE NOS OCURRIÓ ESO O.

SIGAN LEYENDO.


	3. Los Riesgos de Todo trabajo nuevo

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fanfiction creado sin fines de lucro.

CAPÍTULO 3

"**Los Riesgos de todo Nuevo trabajo"**

Ese nombre. . . ¡¡Rayos! ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

--Doctor Tofú, ya está lista la comida

No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero había visto la fotografía de ese hombre en alguna revista. . . ¿O había sido en la plana de algún periódico? . . .¡¡maldición! ¡¡No lo recuerdo!

--Nabiki, ¿podrías traer algo de beber a nuestro invitado?

Tofú. . .mm. . .ese nombre. . .Tofú, Ono Tofú. . . .

--Ranma, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

Tofú. . ¡¡Claro! Ya lo recuerdo.

Lo había visto, o al menos su fotografía. Si, recuerdo que fue en una de esas aburridas revistas del Readest Digest. . ¿Cuál era el encabezado?. . .mm. . . ¿"Ramen con tofu"? ¡¡No! No era eso, ¡mierda, ¡¿porqué dejo que mi estómago interfiera en mis pensamientos!

. . .era un encabezado fuera de lo común, algo así como. . .

--¿Ranma?

Tofú. . . ¿qué? . . .Era una palabra con "E". . .

¿Encarcelado? ¿Encerrado? Ex. . .¡¡Exiliado! Eso era. ¡Reconocido Científico japonés: Doctor Ono Tofú, Exiliado!. . .bien, ese era el encabezado, y ¿el resto del artículo? Al demonio, me había quedado dormido leyendo eso. Pero de algo estaba seguro ahora, esa foto y el nombre de ese tipo coincidían exactamente con el despistado hombre de treinta y algo años que estaba frente a mi en este momento. Aunque no me iría mal el haberme leído el artículo completo, ahora que me he metido en un lío tan raro que. . .

--¡¡¡RAAANMAAAAAAAAA!

--¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? –dije, y una vez más, parece que me distraje demasiado. Y vi que Nabiki me miraba como si estuviese viendo a un loco—ejem. . .perdón

--Ya olvídalo –suspiró, dejando un vaso de agua delante de mi.

Vi que se levantó, saliendo de la supuesta sala-comedor en la que yo había aterrizado luego de perder momentáneamente el conocimiento, debido al insignificante golpe que recibí con la puerta.

De momento todo permaneció en silencio y yo me quedé escudriñando el peculiar decorado de ésta. Nada anormal, varias y empolvadas carpetas dispersadas en una de las mesitas de centro, paredes blancas sin cuadros ni nada, excepto de una fotografía.

Una mano me tocó el hombro y casi me hace saltar, justo cuando me iba a levantar a observar más detalladamente esa fotografía.

--Justo a tiempo para la hora de la merienda.—el distraído "doctor" sonrió a mis espaldas.—aunque ahora que tenemos un invitado cenaremos más temprano.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro, y se sentó en una de las sillas del extremo. Miró distraídamente hacia una de las ventanas y con una expresión parecida a la de alguien que espera un tren. Tal vez sea por mi mente confundida por el golpe o quizás me lo imaginé, pero por un momento me pareció ver que una de las manos del doctor sujetaban una pequeña y brillante pelota roja, y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su desteñida bata.

Un ligero golpe abatió la mesa, cuando una joven, que no era Nabiki, entró y dejó en la cubierta una charola con seis tazas para el té. La silueta de la muchacha era alta, tez tan blanca y fina como la porcelana de aquellas tazas. Cabello largo de color castaño claro, llevado en una cola de caballo sobre su hombro derecho, y su rostro tenía una serena y calmada expresión que de seguro sería la envidia de todo monje Sen.

--Cariño, ¿quieres que ya sirva el te? –dijo al despistado Tofú.

--s. . Si. . co. . .como quieras. . .—musitó él.

El tipo empezó a temblar y noté que su rostro se había ruborizado como un tomate. ¡Por Kamisama! Nunca (y es en serio) nunca vi a alguien ponerse tan nervioso por una chica. Ella era hermosa, cierto, pero no era como para exagerar.

A juzgar por el término que la joven utilizó al referirse a él, creí obviamente que se trataba de "algo más" que una amiga, pero entonces ¿por qué demonios aquel hombre se ponía como loco?

Bueno, no es que yo realimente fuese todo un casanova, pero es que ¡¿Cómo es posible ser tan. . Pero tan . . Tímido?

-Tú debes ser el nuevo asistente de Ono, ¿verdad?–la joven se dirigió hacia mi, con un rasgo cordial y amable.—Mi nombre es Kasumi Tendo

--Mucho gusto –respondí.

Mi voz fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta de la entrada a la azotarse. Nabiki entró seguida por el patán de Kuno, quien parecía que buscaba algo en el interior de la sala. Se dio la vuelta y salió como si hubiese olvidado algo.

--vaya, creí que te desmayarías hasta mañana. ¡Y sólo fue un insignificante golpe con una puerta! –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su semblante, haciéndola lucir totalmente diferente a la chica que estaba junto a mí la noche anterior en el muelle.

--Mmhmhmh—me crucé de brazos, no muy contento por el comentario.

--Nabiki-chan, creí que Kuno nos acompañaría a cenar. . –preguntó Kasumi.

Su hermana señaló hacia algo en el exterior del pórtico de la entrada, y desde donde yo estaba no pude saber ni ver exactamente a qué se refería. Se regresó hasta la entrada y volvió a la mesa.

Kasumi asintió en silencio a una silenciosa respuesta a la que yo no entendí.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por lo menos, las extrañas señales y comentarios con las miradas se detuvieron en el momento de la cena, y menos mal, ya me estaba empezando a sentir como un espectador de uno de esos programas de charadas o "adivínelo con señas".

¿Una cena tranquila? Uf. . .demasiado diría yo. La rutina escasa iba desde las miradas de Nabiki hacia una de las ventanas, luego la entrecortada conversación de Kasumi hacia el doctor, quien a todo respondía con un simple si. Claro, cuando no se atragantaba de comida y ese "sí" se convertía en un "pfffsssiii".

Y el resto del momento, el silencio reinaba. ¡Menos mal que era una noche especial, porque tenían un invitado!

--y. . ejem. . .—empecé a decir, sintiendo que mi voz retumbaba como si estuviese hablando en un cuarto vacía. Tenía que dar pie a conversación antes de que durmiese sobre el plato. Me dirigí hacia el doctor, una vez que vi que había dejado de atascarse de comida—Exactamente, ¿a qué se dedica usted?

--pues. . .—su voz titubeó, pero había vuelto a la realidad—solo son unas pruebas de campo. No es algo muy difícil, si es a lo que te refieres. Simple pruebas, diagnósticos, estudios . .

--¿Con animales?. . .pues en el aviso decía que. . .

--¡oh, no! Jeje. . .no era por eso. . .—interrumpió. Y su semblante palideció como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio.—solo que. . .pues como verás, en un lugar así, se puede encontrar de todo y. . .

Aquí había algo raro. Bien, para empezar, una prueba de campo puede realizarse desde un insignificante cuarto de laboratorio, entonces ¿Por qué trabajar en una miserable isla alejada del Japón y de todo contacto humano? y si el asunto de los animales se refería a las insignificantes arañas y bichos que uno puede encontrar aquí, pues resultaba más que exagerado.

--entiendo—dije fingiendo mi desconfianza.

--jeje, no lo culpo por preguntar. Para algunos puede parecer algo excéntrico, pero es un buen sitio, tranquilo y lejos del bullicio de la vida moderna.

--. . .si. . .creo que tiene razón. . .—asentí distraídamente.

En ese momento, algo llamó mi atención. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con la entrecortada conversación.

Afuera, a través de una de las ventanas y a kilómetros de distancia, un tintineo brillante resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad del exterior. Rojos, y ¿brillante?. . .¿fuego?

--¿Qué. . .es eso de allá? –me levanté y señalé hacia esa manchita rojiza.

Nabiki miró por la ventana y luego me dirigió una mirada furtiva.

--¿a qué te refieres? No veo nada

--¡parece que es fuego! –Respondí—¿Algo se estará incendiando? ¿Alguien más vive aquí?

--¡no hay nada! –antes de que yo tuviese oportunidad de ir hacia la ventana, Nabiki corrió la cortina y el resplandor desapareció momentáneamente de mi vista.

--pero yo vi. . .

Tomé uno de los bordes de la cortina y lo levanté. ¡Nada! En el lugar donde estaba esa inquietante fogata, ahora había una columna de humo ascendiendo lentamente en espiral.

--Debiste habértelo imaginado –Dijo Kasumi

Estaba seguro de haber visto algo. ¡Seguro!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Podría decir que el resto del día, la tarde y la cena, e inclusive el ajetreado viaje en el bote fueron lo más tranquilo que me ha pasado. Hasta esa noche.

Me habían asignado una de las habitaciones supuestamente hechas para los "huéspedes", pero a juzgar por el acabado rústico y empolvado, no estaban pensando convertir esa casucha en un centro recreativo vacacional.

Suelo conformarme simplemente con un techo bajo el cual dormir, aunque esto era casi el colmo.

El interior de la habitación estaba desordenado y cubierto de polvo, así que era más que obvio que ni la escoba ni la aspiradora le habían visitado tal vez en meses.

Sacudí las sábanas de la cama y me dejé caer. Me sentía cansado, exhaustivamente cansado mejor dicho. Acomodé mis manos detrás de la nuca y entrecerré un poco los ojos, haciendo esfuerzo por abandonarme de todo lo que había ocurrido en el día.

Pero varias ideas me abordaban al mismo tiempo. Aun había más interrogantes sin responder. Primero que nada, ¿por qué trabajar en una alejada y desolada isla? ¿Y en cuanto a los animales? ¿y lo que ví? Que claro, estaba que se trataba de fuego o _Alguien_ había encendido una hoguera.

Animales. . .fuego. . . ¿Qué era lo que trataban de ocultarme? ¿Qué. .?

_Grrr_

¡¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso!

Lo oí, era como un . . .¿gruñido?

_Grrooorrr_

Si, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Me quedé muy quieto, aguzando el oído y tratando de averiguar de donde provenía. Ahora había otra cosa. Un sonido similar al de algo que caminaba. No estaba dentro, ni siquiera en la habitación. Se oía afuera, pude identificar claramente el ruido de hojas y tierra al ser pisadas.

El gruñido se desvaneció, volviéndose una respiración agitada. Era como si ese algo estuviese olfateando. Qué extraño, pero de momento me recordó a _Yuki_, el torpe perro de uno de mis vecinos de Nerima. Escuchaba sus molestos gruñidos, jadeos y ladridos casi las 24 horas, y se intensificaban más cuando veía que su irresponsable dueño; el señor Yosiuke llegaba a casa.

_Yuki_.. . Ese condenado perro me había hecho la vida imposible durante mis días de estudiante. Y en este momento, después de tan aclaradora charla, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo.

Me levanté y caminé a hurtadillas hasta la ventana. Hacía ya algunos segundos que el ambiente se tornó de nuevo en silencio, pero quería asegurarme si es que había algo en el exterior.

Nada. . .por lo menos cerca de la ventana. Salvo por una insignificante sombra, corriendo y alejándose de la casa. Y yo no tenía idea de qué se trataba. Era algo que andaba a cuatro patas. ¡Y torpe! Pude escuchar que chocó contra una de las tablas que estaban apoyadas junto a una reja. Sea lo que sea, se llevó un buen porrazo.

Por un instante, creí que se trataba de algún perro, pero ni Tofú ni Nabiki habían hecho el comentario de que alguien aquí tuviese una mascota. . .y por otro lado. . .¡esa cosa era más grande que cualquier perro que hubiese visto antes, incluso más grande que el estúpido _Yuki_!

En silencio, y con una mano cerca del marco de la ventana y la otra sujetando un atizador para el fuego que encontré bajo la cama. (No me explico cómo llegó ahí). Atento por si esa cosa volvía. . .

Y si volvía. . .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Pasa muchacho –dijo Tofú, caminando delante de mí y abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía ser su sala de estudio o laboratorio, mejor dicho. Se quedó viéndome detenidamente—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿No pudiste dormir?

Me pareció extraño que durante el desayuno no hubiese notado que me sentía cansado y desvelado, aun a pesar de que le comenté del extraño suceso de anoche. ¡¡Rayos, este hombre parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado!. . .o por lo menos cuando Kasumi estaba cerca de él.

--¡¿No escuchó lo que le dije! ¡Había algo afuera de la casa!

--tal vez fue algún insecto. . .

--Pues lo dudo –dije recargándome en un librero—. . .a menos que haya arañas o mosquitos del tamaño de Michael Jordan. . .

Tofú pareció ignorarme, y se acercó a una de las mesas plegadizas. Tenía dos, una llena de un montón de tubos de ensayo, recipientes de vidrio y esas cosas que cualquiera esperaría ver en una película de ciencia ficción. Y la otra mesa, estaba llena hasta el tope de papeles, carpetas y notas garabateadas con una letra similar a la que encontré en la pared del laboratorio de Tokio.

Caminé hacia él, sin evitar tropezar contra una silla. Algo rodó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Logré sujetarlo con las manos, gracias a mis reflejos. Me quedé en shock, mirando lo que a simple vista era una pelota blanca. . .y que en realidad era. . .

---¡¡¡AHHHHHH!

--¿Qué pasa?. . .oh ¡¡Betty! –Sonrió tomando el cráneo redondo de un esqueleto humano que yo tenía en mis manos—¡Hacía semanas que la estaba buscando! Jeje. . .es sólo un esqueleto que tengo desde que estudiaba en la universidad. –Miró pensativo alrededor del desordenado laboratorio—. . mm. . Me preguntó donde estará el resto. . .¡últimamente siento que pierdo todo aquí!

_Ya sé porque. . .,_ pensé.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro y casi me caigo.

--Pero es bueno tener un poco de ayuda ahora. –dijo.

--bien, ¿que se supone que voy a hacer? –tomé uno de los pequeños recipientes de vidrio—¿Qué tipos de pruebas de campo realiza? A mí en particular no me molesta trabajar con cosas como éstas, todo mientras no sea. . .

--Toma

Yo extendí las manos ingenuamente y él dejó caer toda una pila de papeles y carpetas sobre ellas.

--Archiva esto.

Oh oh. . .¡Ya había escuchado eso antes! Ése término, y esas carpetas. . .

--¿Ves ese librero de allá? –me señaló hacia un mueble café y desgastado que había en un rincón—Sólo acomoda estos expedientes en orden. . .creo que será todo por hoy.

--Claro. . .

--Bien, adelante. Si tienes algún problema me llamas, yo estaré en la parte trasera de la casa. Debo revisar. . ejem. . Unas cosas

--aja. . .está bien. . . –suspiré, sintiendo que mi mente no podía responder otra cosa.

Y salió, dejándome con la puerta abierta y toda una torre de Pisa de archivos y carpetas sobre mis manos.

¿Problema?. . .¡¡bastante! Se suponía que era por ESTO por lo que renuncié a mi anterior empleo y me lancé en este loco viaje, soportando no se qué demonios y todo por . . ¡¡¿Volver a trabajar de secretario personal!

Bueno, si me quedaba quejándome el resto de la mañana, lo más seguro que esas desagradables carpetas me estuviesen esperando para mañana. . .o dentro de una semana o. . .

¡Bah! ¡Un Saotome nunca se rinde!

Dejé la mitad de los papeles sobre una mesita redonda, cerca de la ventana y la mitad la comencé a colocar en el librero. Tomé una libreta desteñida y la abrí, hojeándola. Hasta el momento sólo encontré datos en desorden, porcentajes y un montón de extrañas e incompletas ecuaciones desparramadas por todas las hojas.

La cerré y la dejé en su lugar. Me detuve, sintiendo la leve brisa de la mañana entrando por la ventana. . .por lo menos el clima no era tan malo. . .y

--¡oh mierda! –me había olvidado por completo de las malditas hojas junto a la ventana.

Pude atrapar tres que por poco caían hacia el suelo. Y dos más se deslizaron fuera de la ventana.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Cambié las otras carpetas dejándolas en otra mesa. Pensaba dirigirme hacia la puerta e ir por las hojas, pero si atravesaba la sala y el pórtico. . Perdería valiosos diez minutos.

Ok, abrí más la ventana y salí por ahí.

Menos mal, justo a medio metro de la ventana estaba el par de papeles que se cayeron y me incliné a levantarlos, sin prestar atención al sonido de alguien que se acercaba hacia mí a toda prisa.

--Listo. . .los teng. . .¡¡AHHHHHH!

¡¡BAARK BARK!

Sin saber cómo, caí al suelo bajo el peso de lo que había estado corriendo hacia mí.

--¡No! --gritó una voz a lo lejos. Creo que se trataba de Kasumi—¡¡Quieto!

¡¡GRRRRUUUARRRR!

--¡Buen perrito! ¡Siéntate!

Finalmente pude levantarme en cuanto el contrapeso en mi espalda disminuyó. Me di la vuelta, encontrándome con el peludo y bobo rostro de un perro blanco y negro.

--buen perro _Shirokuro_ –Kasumi se acercó—perdona, a veces es un poco brusco

El perro entreabrió la boca, sacando una rosada lengua y me lamió el rostro. ¡Eso era justo lo que odiaba de _Yuki_. . .y de cualquier otro canino que se me cruzase enfrente!

--no. . .no importa—dije tratando de quitarme al baboso perro de encima—¿fue él quien causó tanto alboroto el día en que llamé?

--. .bueno. . –respondió Kasumi—tal vez. . .

El animal se puso en pie y echó a correr hacia Kasumi. No se veía tan torpe como aquella cosa que vi anoche.

Noté que Kasumi llevaba dos tazones para perro.

--¿Tienen otro perro?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y su rostro lucía igual que ayer. Positivo e inmutable.

--¿Entonces porqué el otro tazón?

--es. . .—empezó a decir ella—es uno extra. .

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de preguntar algo, desapareció de mi vista, dejándome a solas con _Shirokuro_.

Por cierto. . .¡vaya nombre!

Algo lógico tratándose de que era un perro con la mitad del cuerpo blanco y la otra de color negro. No era un perro grande, no como aquella sombra que vi. Aun así, juraría que los ruidos que escuché eran hechos por un perro. Pero si no fue _Shirokuro_. . .¿de que se trataba entonces?

¡¡BARK BARK!

El perro se fue corriendo hacia uno de los arbustos que separaban el escaso "patio" de la casa con el resto de la isla. Ladró un par de veces más, señalando el arbusto con el hocico, como si quisiera mostrarme algo.

--¿Qué ocurre?

_Shirokuro_ siguió ladrando. Me acerqué y noté que algunas hojas del matorral se movieron. Me incliné un poco y alargando una mano.

Tal vez se trate de alguna ardilla o. . .

--¿Y tú que haces aquí? –la voz de Nabiki me sorprendió a mis espaldas.—El doctor te está buscando

--Sólo salí por esto. Se me cayeron por la ventana –dije mostrándole las hojas que tenía en la mano

—OK –suspiró desinteresadamente. Repentinamente su expresión cambió de indiferencia a una mezcla apenas notable de sospecha—. . .¿No estarás pensando en internarte tú solo en el interior de esta maldita isla? ¿o sí?

La pregunta me resonó de manera extraña.

--no. . .—respondí.

No es que yo estuviese pensando en eso cuando lo preguntó, pero por un momento inconsciente mi vista deparó en el horizonte, exactamente hacia donde ella señaló.

Yo no estaba tan loco como para dejarme llevar por esa duda. . .pero por otro lado, después de lo de anoche, y esta mañana. . .¿lo estaba?. . .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena. ¡Lección aprendida! . . .algo tarde, pero aprendida.

Si no fuese tan impulsivo, y si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mi curiosidad. .

Hace un par de horas después de la comida, finalmente terminé de acomodar esos odiosos papeles y carpetas en lo que parecía su debido lugar. No volví a hojear o leer alguno de ellos, simplemente los apilé y ya.

Salí, supuestamente a tomar aire fresco, sin toparme de nuevo al torpe doctor, o a las hermanas Tendo o a _Shirokuro_. . .excepto de esa peculiar cerca blanca que se ocultaba tras dos arbustos. A cuatro o quizás cinco metros de la casa.

Como simple curiosidad, me interné en dirección hacia ella, y cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba en la profundidad de la nada.

_¡Perfecto! Lo has hecho bien una vez más, Ranma. . .,_ me dije.

Miré de izquierda a derecha, y ¡maldita sea! todo alrededor parecía igual. Ok, yo nunca me pierdo. . .pero era irónico y no estaba de humor como para mencionar que siempre hay una primera vez.

Silencio. Extrañamente no escuché nada que me alentara a largarme o que me diera una pista de donde me encontraba.

. . .la cerca. . .¡La condenada cerca! Y desde donde yo estaba, ni siquiera una pista de ella. Retrocedí dos pasos, casi a la par de un árbol, y lo único que pude ver fue un montículo de roca y tierra. Traté de avanzar hasta ella, tal vez desde ahí tuviese una mejor perspectiva.

Mala decisión. En cuanto puse el primer pie, lo poco que quedaba sólido comenzó a balancearse. Mi primer impulso fue el de bajarme, pero la sensación se detuvo por un par de minutos, después (y no supe ni cómo) mi pie resbaló y caí por culpa de la gravedad, rodando torpemente como un costal de piedras sobre un barranco.

Una de mis manos logró aferrarse de las ramas de un arbusto, por lo menos por un segundo. La rama se rompió y mi caída se detuvo al chocar contra el mohoso tronco de un árbol.

Unos cuantos golpes en la espalda y unos insignificantes rasguños en ambos brazos, todo estaba bien. . .

GRRRR. . .

No. . .creo que no estaba bien. . .¡ese sonido no era lo que escuché anoche!

Miré sobre mi hombro. . .

¡Definitivamente eso. . .no estaba bien!

GRROAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

--. . .UN. . G. . .G. . .¡¡¡GAAAAATOOO!

Cuando menos lo pensé, corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y creo que hasta levantaba el polvo del suelo, huyendo de lo que a simple vista creí una de mis peores pesadillas. . .al principio lo único que pude vislumbrar, antes de echarme a correr por mi vida fue el resplandor verdoso de unos aterradores ojos. . .felinos.

. . .tal vez parezca exagerado con esto, por el hecho de que no huía de un insignificante minino, sino de un monstruoso gato de ochenta kilos y negro como una sombra. . .¡¡y estaba demasiado asustado como para recordar el término_ pantera_!

Acorralado en un árbol y pálido como una barra de mantequilla, hice esfuerzos por gritar pero sentía que mi voz se había ido de vacaciones y que mi temperatura corporal bajaba hasta helarse aun más que un iceberg. El animal se lanzó hacia mí con una descomunal zarpa a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

--. . .esto va a doler. . .va a doler y mucho. . .¡¡como odio a los gatos y mas a los grandes!

Cerré lo ojos por reflejo. . .

GRRRROOOAARRRRRRRR-. . . .¡¡Gr. .hhhg!

El sonido se cortó, como si lo hubiesen tomado por sorpresa. Entorné la vista encontrándome con que "algo" había derribado a la pantera. . ."algo" que estaba a escasos metros de mí, y que en las sombras del atardecer solo permitía notar que estaba a cuatro patas, emitiendo un gruñido similar al de _Shirokuro_. El felino bufó dispuesto a hacerle frente, y antes de que pudiese contraatacar, aquella "sombra" se le había escabullido por un lado. Unas manos ¡si, manos! Humanas y de cinco dedos sujetaron la cola de la pantera y la levantaron, con la facilidad de quien levanta una alfombra para sacudirla. El felino clavó las uñas en la tierra pero fue inútil.

Sea lo que sea, aquella "cosa" tenía fuerza. Arrojó a la pantera hacia un lado y luego a otro sin soltarle de la cola. Y yo. . .bueno, yo trataba de bajarme del árbol en el que no se cómo me había logrado subir.

Entonces mi atención se centró en algo. Aun no podía darme cuenta exactamente de qué se trataba o qué era lo que me había "salvado" la vida. . .pero lo que escuché en ese instante me estremeció.

--¡¡GRR . . .ÉSTE ES MI TERRITORIO! –resolló una voz, que juraría que parecía pronunciada por una garganta humana. . .excepto por el insignificante estertor de un jadeo canino.

MMMIIIAAAUUUUUUUUUUU

--¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Su voz sonaba más nítida. Levantó por última vez a la pantera (la cual estaba enroscada como un gatito temeroso) y la lanzó por los aires con la fuerza de un jugador de base ball de las grandes ligas.

MIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La protesta del felino desapareció en el aire. La sombra dio un par de pasos, se detuvo arqueando la espalda, sacudiéndose. Al principio, supuse que se trataba de alguien. . .masculino, a juzgar por la fuerza y agilidad de hacerle frente a esa pantera. . .

Pero esa voz, estridente, autoritaria. . .¡¡era de una chica!. . pero aquello que vi escabullirse anoche, y que estaba casi frente a mí no era un humano. . .

Tenía que bajar ya de este árbol y enterarme por mi mismo. Tenía que bajar y. .

--¡¡Ouch!

Mi camisa se atoró en el tronco, al momento de halarla resbalé y fui a dar de cabeza hacia el suelo.

Entreabrí los ojos, tratando de mantenerme consciente al menos por un instante. Mi vista quedó fija en unos brillantes ojos miel, inteligentes y atentos a cualquier gesto mío. Un rostro de facciones suaves. Cabello corto y . . .¿negro?

¡No!

Negro se estaba tornando mi alrededor y mi visión por el golpe.

Cabello corto. . .negro. . .negro-azul. . .

. . .Y al caer de las seis de la tarde, se hizo de noche para mí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIEN. . .HASTA AQUÍ DEJAMOS EL CAPÍTULO 3. . . JEJE. . SUSPENSO?. . .BUENO, TRATAREMOS NO TARDARNOS MUCHO CON EL CAPITULO 4. . .


	4. Los ¿Otros?

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fanfiction de LOU & PAO CHAN. . . creado sin fines de lucro.

CAPÍTULO 4

"**Los. . .¿Otros? "**

--¡¡ ¿No está! –por primera vez, la voz de Kasumi se alteró. Dejó los platos que estaba secando sobre el pretil y levantó una de las cortinas de la ventana—Estaba segura de haberle visto afuera

--¡Ése bellaco indisciplinado! –rió Kuno, con las manos en los bolsillos—seguramente se perdió y cayó por un precipicio.

--Kuno no deberías ser tan envidioso –dijo Nabiki, entrando por la puertecita de atrás. Miró hacia el límite entre la casa y la cerca blanca—le advertí que no se arriesgara. . .

Tofú caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, no por la intranquilidad sino por tener a una preocupada Kasumi detrás de él.

Descolgó su saco del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y se lo puso descuidadamente –y sin notar que éste estaba al revés- tropezando con la puerta.

--i. iré a buscarle. . .—dijo, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

--Ono, ese es un armario –suspiró Nabiki, abrumada—será mejor que lo acompañe. . . ¡Kuno, trae unas linternas!

Éste asintió de mala gana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Salieron, Tofú salió primero con linterna en mano, luego Kuno y Nabiki después de él. Bajó los dos escalones del pórtico y se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

--por cierto, si ves a Akane dile que ya está lista la cena –sonrió Kasumi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba demasiado adolorido para moverme, pero eso no significaba que estaba totalmente inconsciente (o al menos eso creía) como para no darme cuenta de que no estaba solo. . .

--e. . . ¿eso es lo. . .que creo. . .que. . .es?—dijo alguien, en medio de esa densa oscuridad.

--¡A un lado! ¡¡ ¿QUÉ SER ESO! –Chilló una voz femenina. . .y de pésima gramática. — ¿Estar muerto?

--¡¡Eh, ten cuidado!. . .—dijo una voz que yo reconocí al instante. — ¡Y no está muerto, pero lo estará si sigues asfixiándolo así!

No podía moverme. La cabeza me dolía horriblemente desde hace un minuto, sintiendo como hubiese caído de nuevo contra el suelo. . .o como si me sujetaran efusivamente del cuello.

--agghhhhhh—musité.

--¡Ves! No está muerto. ¡Dijo algo!

--¡"chica-perro" no saber nada! ¡Los humanos hacen ruidos raros aun después de muertos!

--No huele a muerto. . .— Una respiración agitada resollaba cerca de mi cuello y de momento me sentí tan incómodo como lo debería de estar una de esas perdices al ser olfateada por un sabueso.

--¿Están seguras de que es un humano? . . . –dijo la primer voz que escuché. —está tan tieso como una. . .

--¡¡Eso ser una roca! ¡¡Mousse estar más ciego que un topo!

En menos tiempo de lo que creí, se armó todo un alboroto. Frases entrecortadas, un jadeo molesto y varios sonidos guturales.

Comencé a abrir un ojo lentamente, mientras que mi espalda y uno de mis brazos hacían esfuerzos por levantarme.

Mi vista aún seguía borrosa. Traté de enfocar lo que creí que era una sombra deforme.

Era más que obvio que se trataba de una chica. . .¡la misma chica de hace unos instantes!. . .solo que. . .

--q. . .que. . .

--¡¿qué tanto miras! –dijo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recuerdo la impresión que tuve cuando fui al zoológico por primera vez. ¡y lo juro! Mi expresión de este momento era idéntica a la que tenía esa vez (qué podía decir. . sólo tenía cinco años entonces).

La chica trató de acercárseme. Yo levanté una mano en puño, pero no se cómo diablos sus delgados y pálidos dedos (aparentemente demasiado frágiles como para levantar de la cola a una pantera) me detuvieron la mano apenas y la moví. Ella dio un paso y mi mirada atónita se detuvo en una silueta que a simple vista confundí con la de Nabiki, a diferencia de que ésta era unos cinco o diez centímetros menor de estatura, cabello más corto, de una tonalidad confusa entre el negro y el azul cobalto. . .y completamente enmarañado, cubriendo aparentemente el contorno triangular de sus. . . ¿orejas?

--¡¡Atrás! –tal vez por reflejo o como un movimiento causado por esa vaga sensación de miedo, sujeté lo primero que tenía a mano y lo dejé frente a mi a manera de defensa, aunque segundos después me di cuenta que lo que tenía en mi mano era una estúpida y desgarbada vara.

Yo retrocedí un par de pasos mientras que ella me miraba confundida. Otra sombra avanzó y se detuvo junto a ella.

--¿Qué tratar de hacer? –dijo la silueta perteneciente a una chica de cabello púrpura y largo.

--¡¡Y como se supone que voy a saberlo!—protestó la otra chica.

--Tu seguirlo todo el tiempo

--¡¡No es cierto!

Noté que la "chica" de cabello púrpura dibujó una sonrisa impertinente y cínica en su rostro.

--Entonces ¿porqué traerlo aquí?. . .

--grrrrr –la otra solamente se limitó a gruñirle

Yo traté de deslizarme hacia un lado aprovechando la supuesta distracción, cuando sentí una mano tosca que se apoderó del cuello de mi camisa y me levantó repentinamente.

--. . . ¿Y esto?. . . ¿Un humano? –resolló una voz. Yo traté de darme la vuelta, encontrándome con que la cosa que me había agarrado y que me tenia sujeto de la camisa era un panda. . . ¡si, un panda!

Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

--. . .no recuerdo haberle visto por aquí. . .

--Lo vi husmeando en una de las habitaciones de la casa –se apresuró a decir la chica de cabello corto.

--¿Entonces él ser un intruso?

--eh. . .yo no. —traté de explicarme, pero mi voz parecía invisible en medio de tanto barullo.

--¡¿si es un intruso deberíamos deshacernos de él! –dijo un chico, al que en medio de semejante oscuridad sólo pude notar que llevaba gruesos anteojos.

--¡¡Yo no soy un intruso!—grité inútilmente.

--Parecer inofensivo. . .

La chica de cabello corto avanzó decididamente hacia mí.

--¡¡Yo me encargo de él!

Una idea vaga me hizo sentir que estaba en problemas. . .¡En serios problemas!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Nada –murmuró Nabiki, entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta.—como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

--¡Es mi culpa! –Tofú se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa— ¡Debí haberle dicho antes de. . .!

--¿De que? –Nabiki dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia el exterior a través de una de las ventanas de la cocina. — ¿Del insignificante zoológico privado que hay allá?. . .tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

--Ya pasan de las ocho de la noche. . .—Kasumi suspiró, casi ajena a la plática. —. . .y Akane tampoco ha llegado. Se enfriará su cena

--Llegará en cuanto le dé hambre –renegó Nabiki, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá —Soy su hermana ¡No su niñera! . . .fue por ella que estamos metidos en este problema y realmente no me importa donde esté ahora. . .

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por una peculiar agitación, casi tan parecida a esos temblores producidos por un volcán próximo a una erupción. Sólo que aquí no había ningún volcán.

El piso tembló y el sonido de una voz gritando algo incoherente, comenzó a hacerse más y más intenso. Cercano. Demasiado cercano.

Un crujido atronador hizo que la puerta de la entrara saltara de sus goznes y un Ranma, nervioso y pálido como un fantasma entró, azotando la puerta y quedándose detrás de ésta.

--. . . "hablando del rey de Roma". . .—suspiró Nabiki y notando el pávido semblante de Ranma—Ya casi te dábamos por desaparecido ¿Y esa cara? Parece que hubieses visto a un demonio. . .

--¡¡ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME QUE RAYOS ES ESO! –gritó él, aún deteniendo la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La puerta comenzó a sacudirse a causa de alguien que le empujaba desde el otro lado. Ranma fue a dar de un salto cerca de la mesa. Tomó una silla y la detuvo delante de él como un escudo. La puerta se abrió. La encorvada figura de una chica de cabello corto sujetó el picaporte y sin soltarlo, desprendió por completo la puerta con la facilidad de quien desprende una de las tapas de una caja de cartón. Ranma se quedó inmóvil. Parecía una cómica versión de un domador de fieras.

Ella se lanzó hacia el chico con la puerta en la mano.

--¡¡No!—Dijo Kasumi desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con la más calmada y apacible voz que pudiese exhalar—Quieta. . .¡¡Onnechan!

La chica soltó la puerta arrojándola hacia el otro extremo de la sala y sin importarle que fuese a dar hacia la pared, derrumbando la mitad de ésta y dejando un boquete tan grande que parecía que un tanque militar había pasado por ahí.

Se sentó en el suelo.

La silla resbaló de las manos de Ranma por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron aun más respecto al término que había usado Kasumi.

--¿O. . .onnechan?. . .¡¿Hermana!

El chico dio un trago de saliva tratando de ponerse en pie. Kasumi se adelantó hasta donde él estaba y con una expresión en su rostro que irradiaba desde una modesta preocupación hasta un cierto dejo de reprensión.

--Creo que hay algo que olvidamos decirte. . .—dijo Kasumi mirando distraídamente a Tofú, quien observaba aun sorprendido el gigantesco agujero en la pared hecho por la hermana menor de las Tendo, luego deparó su mirada en Nabiki—. . .desde hace tiempo.

--¡¿Y qué se supone que me deben de decir! –Gritó Ranma, levantándose— ¡Ya me di cuenta de que el resto de la isla está rodeada de fenómenos!

--¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste! –la chica de cabello corto avanzó hacia Ranma en menos de dos zancadas y con una mueca de ira que asustaría hasta al mismo diablo.

Ranma, con ambas manos en la cintura y una extraña sonrisa burlona en su rostro sólo se limitó a decir algo:

--¡¡Fenómeno!

¡CRACK!.

La silla con la que hace unos minutos Ranma trató de defenderse y que dejó caer, fue a romperse sobre su cabeza de un modo tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de saber qué era lo que lo había golpeado, y se desplomó en el suelo completamente en estado de Knock out.

--Bien hecho, Akane-chan. . .—dijo Nabiki sarcásticamente, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Akane—Acabas de "_descontarte"_ al nuevo asistente del doctor en menos de diez minutos. . .¡todo un record!

--¿Asistente?. . .Oooops. . .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Me había desmayado? No, no lo creo. Pero la cabeza me dolía con una pulsación tal como si tuviese un disco de Metálica sonando a todo volumen en mis oídos. Recuerdo vagamente que tuve la estúpida y osada idea de internarme en medio de la espesa selva. . .y sobrepasando los límites de la supuestamente bien asegurada cerca blanca. . .luego, lo que recuerdo como imágenes borrosas. . .estaba huyendo de un gato gigante de color negro. . .y después lo que creo que pudo haber sido uno de los sueños más bobos que jamás haya tenido.

--¡¡Quieres dejar de cruzarte en mi camino! –gritó alguien, quizás a millas de distancia, lejos muy lejos de donde yo estaba.

--¡¡GRRRRRRR!

¿Había sido todo un sueño? Yo esperaba que así fuera, y viéndolo tomando en cuenta las leyes de la lógica ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?. . .corrí por salvar mi vida y me estrellé contra un árbol, perdí el conocimiento y. . .¿nada más?

--¡¡Eso es mío! GRRRR

Aunque. . .¡bah! debí imaginarlo todo. . .¡es estúpido! ¡¿Más gente viviendo en medio de la isla y sin que el mismo doctor me hubiese comentado algo al respecto! Ja ja ja, realmente gracioso todo el tipo de tonterías que uno puede llegar a imaginar cuando queda inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza. Pero, ¿Y si no lo era?. . .¿de quienes eran esas voces que escuchaba ahora?

--¡Shirokuro!

WOOOF!

GRRRRR

--¡¡Chica-perro estorbar! ¡¡Quitarse de mi camino ahora!

--¡¡Oblígame!

--. . .no otra pelea en el desayuno. . .no ahora. . .

Shirokuro. Ése era el nombre del molesto perro que tenían como mascota, sólo que según me acuerdo, él no gruñía de esa manera. Y esas voces. . .sólo reconocí la última, y supe al instante de que se trataba de Nabiki y al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos.

Abrí los ojos por completo y noté que estaba en la habitación que me habían asignado. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol de la mañana entraba dándome en la cara. Y yo tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Me levanté quitándome la bolsa y sintiendo un bulto grande en mi frente. ¿Tan fuerte fue mi golpe contra aquel árbol? Ya me daría cuenta de eso. Si, después. Por ahora mi estómago empezaba a protestar por el desayuno. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras lentamente.

El sonido de las voces era más intenso. Escuché a Tofú, a Kasumi y a Nabiki. . .y cuatro voces "nuevas"

¿Invitados, que yo sepa, Tofú dijo que no acostumbraba recibir visitas.

--Eh, ¿porqué tanto alboroto? –dije bostezando y deteniéndome a la entrada de la sala-comedor.

--¡Ah, buenos días Ranma! –saludó Tofú desde uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Mi mirada deparó momentáneamente en él y luego en. . .

-¡¡TÚ! –Grité casi frenéticamente hacia la figura de una chica de cabello corto, agazapada cerca del marco de la puerta junto a Shirokuro— ¡eres tú el fenom. . .!

--No creo que sea buen momento para otra discusión –me dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa sutil y pasiva, interrumpiéndome.—¿porqué no te sientas a desayunar?

Lo admito, el término que pensaba usar era Fenómeno ¡con justa razón! Esa chica de orejas puntiagudas, cabello revuelto y comportamiento canino era la misma que vi ayer por la tarde. . .y anoche, ¡y no lucía tan normal como cualquier otra chica!

Caminé arrastrando los pies y me senté en el extremo más alejado de la puerta. Kasumi entró a la cocina y regresó casi inmediatamente con un plato para perro, idéntico al que le vi ayer. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, exactamente a mi lado derecho.

--¡Akane, tu desayuno! –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la chica que estaba a la izquierda del perro blanco y negro.

--¡No voy a comer cerca de _Ése_! –gimoteó ella.

--¡Pues ya somos dos! –levanté mi silla y me recorrí casi treinta centímetros de donde estaba.

Kasumi me dirigió una mirada de regaño, o así lo supuse. Acto seguido de ella, acercando la silla de Akane hacia mí, al igual que su plato. Y yo no tenía hacia donde más moverme, a menos de que de repente descubriera que podía atravesar las paredes.

Pero no era tan afortunado. Me quedé de mala gana donde estaba y sin poder moverme un centímetro. Kasumi sacó un poco la silla y dio una palmadita en el asiento de ésta.

--Akane –le llamó nuevamente.

Ella se levantó y asintió con la cabeza. Note que sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás, como el gesto sumiso de un perro regañado. Y se sentó torpemente en la silla, gruñendo entre dientes. Yo, en lo personal no tenía la menor intención de siquiera mirarle.

--Ono, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que querías explicar? –suspiró Nabiki sentándose frente a mi.

Tofú no respondió nada, sino que estaba jugando con los palillos. ¡Obvio que se comportara así! Con Kasumi cerca, sirviéndole el té. Y Nabiki lo notó también.

--¡Shampoo! ¡¡Ésa sartén la tomé primero! –dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina

--¡No ser cierto! –respondió otra.

--Onne-sama ¿No crees necesario ayudarle a las chicas con el desayuno?. . .antes de que se arme una batalla campal ahí adentro. –dijo Nabiki a Kasumi.

--De acuerdo –respondió la mayor de las Tendo.

Ella desapareció de mi vista al entrar a la cocina, dejándome en compañía de Nabiki, su extraña hermana Akane y el despistado de Tofú. Éste dejó los palillos de nuevo sobre la mesa y me miró pensativamente.

--Ranma hay algo que debo explicar. . .después del incidente de ayer y. . .–murmuró Tofú con una voz apenas audible y haciendo pausas entre las palabras, como si tuviese más de cuarenta términos en mente y no pudiese encontrar el adecuado para expresarse.—Verás, recientemente estoy trabajando en un proyecto de. . .

--¡Yo le llevo el desayuno y se acabó! –interrumpió el estridente grito de una chica saliendo de la cocina dando ruidosos pasos. Escuché que se detuvo detrás de mi—¡así que los rumores son ciertos!. . .¡es un humano!

Alguien me tocó el hombro. Yo me di la vuelta y me encontré con el distintivo brillo de unos ojos verdes pertenecientes a una joven de largo cabello castaño. Traté de saludar pero las palabras se me trabaron en la garganta cuando sentí el contorno de sus afiladas uñas sobre el hombro de mi camisa.

--¡¡AAAHHH!

Me levanté como si me hubiesen pinchado con una aguja y choqué estúpidamente contra alguien ¡Y no era Kasumi!

-¡Nihao! –dijo la chica con la que había tropezado, con una voz baja como un ronroneo.

Ejem. . .¿Ronroneo? . . .eso significaba que. .

--¡¡un gato!

Mis manos se aferraron contra alguien, sin darme cuenta. Y en este momento, creo que ese "alguien" no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

--¡¡Eehhh! ¡¡Suéltame, baka! –las manos de Akane me sujetaron de los codos y me mandó a volar como lo hizo con aquella pantera.

-¡Eh! ¡Ten mas cuidado, gusano insignificante! –Gritó Kuno, empujándome después de haber caído sobre él.

--Creo que es mas conveniente hablar de esto después del desayuno . . .—dijo Tofú.

Yo estaba tumbado contra la pared, sudando a mares y contemplado por doce pares de ojos.

--Debiste haber dicho eso antes de todo este desastre, cuñado –dijo Nabiki hacia Tofú, y luego su mirada cayó en mi— ¿Y tú vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIEN . . HE AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS. . ¡¡YA SE KE NOS MATARÁN POR ESTE TIPO DE CIERRES EN LOS CAPÍTULOS PERO ES PARA DARLE MEJOR SEGUIMIENTO A LA TRAMA (Y POR SU BIEN O). . POR LO MENOS YA LES HEMOS DADO UNA PISTA DE LI QUE HAY MAS ALLÁ DE LA CERCA BLANCA XD. . .

SIGAN LEYENDO. . .¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	5. Proyecto Genoma

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fanfiction de LOU & PAO CHAN. . . creado sin fines de lucro.

CAPÍTULO 5

"**Proyecto Genoma"**

--No entiendo. . .—murmuré.

Tofú cerró la puerta de su descuidado laboratorio, mientras que yo me dejaba caer en una de las sillas junto a su desorganizada mesa de trabajo.

Me sentía aun algo aturdido por toda la trifulca de la mañana aun después de estar sentado en el rincón más alejado de la mesa y con la silla a tope en mi espalda, vigilado por la incómoda mirada de tres "chicas" que no eran ni Kasumi ni Nabiki.

En ese momento, la expresión de Tofú parecía tan sosiega e inmutable que me hizo sentir en cierto momento un poco ridículo, y la palabra exagerado se reflejaba en mi rostro como un anuncio de neón.

--Lo entiende pero no lo digiere. . .supongo –Ono simuló una sonrisa despreocupada y que en ese momento, no se porqué, me hizo sentir una ligera irritación.

Echó a andar hacia el estante en el que yo había archivado sus desordenadas carpetas, sacó una al azar, abriéndola y dando un vistazo rápido al interior.

La dejó en la mesa, en un vago ademán porque yo la viera, pero yo seguí inmóvil en mi silla.

—Bueno, --empezó a decir él—. . .todo comenzó con un proyecto que. . .

--¡¿Proyecto?! –interrumpí sin siquiera darme cuenta de hacerlo.—Yo no dirá que esto que he visto sea un simple proyecto y…

No sé exactamente porqué me alteré, pero hizo que me pusiese de pie de un salto. No dije nada más, aunque sentía que la expresión de mi rostro hablaba por mi mismo.

--Saotome, deje que le explique. . .es solo un simple trabajo de estudio que he estado realizando desde hace tiempo, y. . .

--Oh, claro que tendrá que decirme. . .¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?! –exclamé. Tofú permaneció inmutable frente a mí, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos laterales de su bata de trabajo.

--Es sólo una investigación. . .en la que he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo –comenzó a hablar con el tono paciente de un maestro que trata de explicar una difícil lección. . .y yo me sentía como el alumno estúpido que no entendía. —imagino que habrás oído hablar de genética celular. . .es obvio suponiendo que tú. . .

¿Genética? ¿Investigación?

_. . .Esa chica extraña_, pensé, e intencionalmente la palabra fenómeno vino a mi mente al recordar el tremendo golpe que me llevé como respuesta de ella ante semejante insulto (aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¡No era un insulto! . . .una chica cuyos rasgos eran humanos ¿y el resto?, no había otra acepción, ¡Fenómeno era la palabra indicada!

Y por otro lado. . ¿Qué clase de proyecto. . .??

--¿Qué es todo esto?—interrumpí.

--Bueno, es un trabajo que llevo desde hace un año. Le he llamado Proyecto Ge. . .

El brillo castaño oscuro de sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer tras una bruma en el momento en que sus lentes se empañaron como si los hubiesen sumergido en agua hirviendo.

CLIC. . .

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió

--Ge. . .Ge. . .

--¿doctor? –dije cuando noté que el rostro de Tofú se contrajo en una boba mueca de felicidad, de ésas que uno acostumbra ver en el rostro de una colegiala enamorada.--¡¡Doctor Tofú!!

Le grité y le di una palmada en el hombro para hacerle reaccionar, pero el distraído hombre estaba a años luz de la tierra en el momento en el que el afable y cándido rostro de Kasumi se dejó entrever a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta.

--Cariño, --dijo ella, sonriendo mientras que en su mano llevaba un teléfono inalámbrico—es una llamada urgente de. . .

--¡¡Ya voyyyyyy!! –gritó Tofú con una risilla estruendosa—¡Ya voy ya voy yaaa voy!!!!

Y sin decir más, el torpe doctor salió tropezando con la mesa de trabajo, el escritorio, dos sillas y la puerta; haciendo que las palabras de Kasumi desaparecieran en medio del escándalo de pilas de libros y muebles al caer.

Lo único que pude entender fue que se trataba de una llamada importante de algún laboratorio, y del resto. . .nada.

--Descuida, él es algo distraído a veces –respondió Kasumi, tratando de disculparse.

--. . .pues no se nota mucho –sonreí yo.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Me quedé sentado en la silla, mirando el desastre que había quedado y mi atención se centró en una desteñida carpeta que cayó cerca de la puerta. Fui hacia ella y la tomé.

Levanté ligeramente la cubierta, esperando encontrar por contenido el mismo tipo de ecuaciones o notas escuetas y entrecortadas.

Proyecto. . .eso es lo que había mencionado. Y ahora creí suponer el porqué.

--Genoma. . .—leí el "título" en uno de los bordes superiores de la hoja, escrito con una cuidada caligrafía—¿Proyecto Genoma?

--No. . .aun no lo tengo. . .—musitó Tofú, tamborileando los dedos nerviosamente en la mesita del teléfono—Sólo déme un poco más de tiempo. . .

Alguien le interrumpió desde el otro lado de la bocina.

--Lo sé. . .¡sólo un mes más, señor Yasuki! –la voz del doctor sonaba inquietada—Estoy cerca de conseguirlo. Sólo necesito probar los resultados y. . .

Una mano le arrebató el auricular, con una elegancia y pertinencia que no parecía falta de educación. Nabiki le hizo una seña a Tofú para que no respondiera, y ella se ocupó del resto de la llamada.

--se necesita más tiempo –dijo secamente ella—Faltan muchas pruebas por realizar y apenas consiguió un asistente en ésta semana. Y no disponemos de mucho capital como para acelerar la marcha.

--Señorita Tendo –contestó una voz gruesa y masculina, muy lejos de ahí, probablemente desde una oficina en Tokio—sabe perfectamente el acuerdo que tenemos, y de lo que concierne con el señor Tofú. No puedo aplazar mi tiempo, y menos del presupuesto de la compañía.

--seis meses. Seis meses y su deuda estará saldada –dijo autoritariamente ella, aunque había cierto dejo de inseguridad en su respuesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de aquel hombre, y se escuchó un sonido similar a un chispazo, probablemente el ruido producido por un fósforo.

--De acuerdo. .—respondió él—Sólo seis meses, con la condición de que me pagarán el 80.

La joven dio un trago amargo.

--Me aseguraré de tenerlo a tiempo –respondió Nabiki.

Y colgó, quedándose mirando inquietada el teléfono.

--El ochenta por ciento. . .¡mierda! –murmuró.

Levantó la vista y dándose cuenta de que tanto Tofú como Kasumi mostraban una expresión confundida y atónita ante su reacción.

--Ayudaría mucho que empezaras a trabajar en esto, cuñado –respondió ella, con tono sutil y despreocupado—en lugar de estar chocando con el mobiliario de la casa.

Ahora si que estaba claro. Bien, no estaba confundido, ni atemorizado, pero si lo bastante exaltado como para haber gritado como lo hice. ¿Proyecto? ¿Trabajo? ¡jah! Claro. . .y yo de imbecil iba a creerme semejante mentira. . . ¡Un proyecto simple o un trabajo de ciencia, según lo poco que había aprendido, involucraba simples muestras de células y uno que otro experimento con simples e inofensivas ratas de laboratorio!. . .pero esto iba más allá, incluso de las incoherencias que se figuró Hiroshi.

. . .O al menos eso pensaba antes de leer la primera página de aquella carpeta.

Leí la primera línea. Todo era una especie de bitácora de trabajo, con más de un borrón en un solo párrafo y la redacción más cortada y confusa que haya visto.

"_sujeto de prueba A",_ decía la primer parte, y seguía una serie de palabras y frases cortadas, escritas a la mitad del párrafo o en desorden.

Y todas coincidían con las mismas frases al final de cada párrafo. . ."_No hay conclusión"._

Dejé la carpeta durante un momento sobre el escritorio.

No había imágenes o fotografías en lo que acababa de leer, y esas palabras y párrafos entrecortados no fueron tan explícitos.

. . .Proyecto Genoma. . ., pensé mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana. . .Sujeto A. . . ¿No hay conclusión?, ¿y esa importante llamada para el doctor?

Alargué mi mano hacia las hojas, deteniéndome de inmediato ante una escalofriante sensación que me puso la piel de gallina. Una cosa húmeda recorrió el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

--¡¡¿Qué demo. . .?!!

¡¡BAAARK!!

--¡¿Tú de nuevo?! –Bajé la vista encontrándome con el baboso hocico de Shirokuro y esa típica expresión de perro bobo—¡¡Fuera de aquí!!

GROOWWW

El animal retrocedió y estando a solo un metro de la puerta, se adelantó hasta el escritorio y tomó la carpeta.

--¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Dame eso!!

Shirokuro se sentó y se quedó quieto. Me acerqué un poco y en cuanto estaba a sólo unos centímetros de quitarle la carpeta de su hocico, se levantó y echó a correr como rayo.

--¡¡Vuelve acá!!!—grité y salí corriendo tras él.

Me detuve en él pórtico de la entrada. Shirokuro pasó por detrás de mi. . .¡ ¿cómo es que no pude escucharlo?!

Un eco sordo y extraño se escuchó a lo lejos, y se hizo más intenso.

Logré pescar el cuello del perro, justo antes de que me diera cuenta de un gigantesco tronco que se aproximaba hacia mí.

CRAAAACK

El pesado tronco cayó a sólo un metro de donde yo estaba, y apenas y me dio tiempo de ponerme a salvo. . . ¡y el condenado perro se me escabulló entre las manos!!

Una sombra alta se dejaba entrever en medio del polvo levantado.

--¡¡Oye, ten más cuidado!! –me puse de pie, andando hacia esa silueta. —¡¡Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien!! ¡¡Pedazo de animal!!

Mis palabras se congelaron en cuanto mi mirada escrutaba de arriba abajo la figura de un joven de quizás mi misma edad, cabello negro corto y revuelto, dejando ver el contorno de una bandana amarilla alrededor de su cabeza y un brillante colmillo asomando de su extraña expresión. . .

--¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –gruñó.

Avanzó con pasos pesados y torpes hasta mi.

Tragué saliva, retrocedí la misma cantidad de pasos, y vagamente me vino la sensación que se tiene en el instante de estar a un solo paso de caer por un precipicio.

Un miedo petrificante pero lo bastante real como para percatarme un poco de la situación.

No estaba en presencia de un felino (y eso era ya algo como para darme oportunidad). No.

Los rasgos de éste tipo, esa mirada turbia y el cabello enmarañado.

Noté entonces también la peculiar forma de su nariz y sus orejas. Y curiosamente se notaba una extraña decoloración oscura en ambos brazos, y en su rostro. Eran diminutas marcas similares a las cicatrices de piel quemada. . .o jamón dejado descuidadamente en el horno.

Sin embargo, hostil y tosca expresión de su rostro revelaba algo salvaje y feroz en él, algo… ¿Porcino?

Si.

Definitivamente parecía un jabalí y si algo sabía de esos animales es que eran muy territoriales… Y agresivos.

Agresión corresponde con agresión, como bien lo cita un viejo adagio. . .pero en éstos momentos estaba a punto de mandar al diablo todo en cuanto a experiencia personal.

-. . .escucha. ..–empecé a decir. De alguna manera tenía que evitarme la trifulca. Mas que nada porque sentía en los huesos que podía resultar demasiado doloroso (Para mi), aunque por otro lado. . . ¿Sería útil correr otro riesgo innecesario?—simplemente fue un malentendido, lamento haber gritado y es… ¿Por qué no olvidamos el asunto y cada quien por su lado?

El chico resoplaba amenazante, incluso lanzaba pequeños gruñidos de coraje. No estaba escuchando. Bueno en ese momento había dos cosas que se podrían hacer: Enfrentarlo como lo hacen los valientes o salir por pies y rezar por que él no sea tan rápido como parecía.

Y, seamos honestos. La expectativa de vida de los valientes suele ser muy, muy, muy corta

Estaba a punto de recordar mis días en el club de pista y campo cuando el tipo ése se detuvo en seco y comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor. Me ganó la curiosidad y observé su reacción (Yo y mi maldita vena científica. ¡Definitivamente debí de haber corrido!).

Aspiró una bocanada de aire, mirando confusamente de un lado hacia otro.

-¿Lo hueles? –Preguntó, pero no me hablaba a mí. Mas bien parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos y su respiración se tornó tan escandalosa como el rumor de un camión de ocho ejes.- Están por aquí… Puedo sentirlo ¡Aquí están! ¡AQUÍ ESTAAN!

Sonrió como loco y esa sonrisa me hizo bajar la guardia por un instante, en el que aprovecho para correr hasta mí y sin perder esa mueca me tomó de las solapas y después me lanzó por los aires como si fuera un pedazo de papel.

Giré, grité y me encomendé a cuanto santo y dios pude recordar. Donde cayera iba a ser muy doloroso.

¡PAF!

Mi viaje por los aires fue detenido por un oportuno árbol del cual me aferré hasta con las uñas pero por desgracia la corteza estaba muy resbalosa. No sabía que tan alto estaba pero sin duda lo averiguaría muy pronto

-Té tengo –Alcancé a escuchar una voz femenina y después un par de manos me tomaron de la bata y la camisa y me jalaron en vilo hasta una rama horizontal.

Ya sentado en la relativa seguridad de aquella rama pude ver a mi agresor muy ocupado haciendo un hoyo en el suelo mientras gritaba como loco: ¡TRUFAS! ¡TRUFAS!

Y después sacando aquellos oscuros hongos y comiéndoselos de un solo bocado mientras lanzaba chillidos de placer… Justo como un cerdo.

-Ése bobo, haciendo un desastre como siempre–Dijo la voz femenina con un ligero dejo musical—Es un verdadero fanático de las trufas

Ah si. Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba. Mire a mi lado derecho para agradecer a la persona que me salvó y me encontré con un rostro femenino de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y una expresión serena pero suspicaz… Y orejas de zorro.

-¡Aaaaaah! –Grité y me alejé un poco sentándome accidentalmente sobre algo muy suave y sedoso

-¡Auuuch! –Gritó la chica al tiempo que jalaba el objeto en el que me había sentado.- ¡Idiota me aplastaste mí cola!

Y efectivamente me di cuenta que aquella cosa que parecía una estola de piel era en realidad una cola de zorro que nacía de… De… Bueno de la parte donde se supone que nacen las colas.

-Lo lamento –Alcancé a balbucir- No fue mi intención

Ella me miró con un puchero de reproche mientras se acariciaba su cola (Dios que raro sonó eso) pero después cambió su expresión a una sonrisa gentil.

-Esta bien –Se me acercó un poco- Me supongo que como no tienes una no estás acostumbrado.

No quería verme desconfiado pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que me estaba coqueteando. Su mirada estaba fija en mi semblante, haciéndome sentir levemente ruborizado.

--Tú eres el asistente del doctor, ¿cierto? –preguntó, esbozando una discreta sonrisa

--Hai, soy Ranm…

--¡El que se desmayó esta mañana!

--mhhh. . .si. . .—respondí en un suspiro de vergüenza, olvidándome de todo mi protocolo de presentación. Me llevé una mano detrás de la nuca.

--Descuida, pareces más cuerdo que Tofu –rió, tratando de que el comentario no sonara tan inconveniente. Y como si esos escasos quince centímetros entre ella y yo no fuesen suficientes, se acercó aun más hacia mí. —Soy Ukyo.

Tuve oportunidad de retroceder un poco. No es que me incomodara. . .sólo que la sensación de tener poco espacio personal era ligeramente asfixiante.

--Ranma. . .Ranma Saotome –extendí mi mano, inconscientemente en saludo formal.

La chica simplemente se me quedó viendo en silencio, primero hacia mí, luego hacia mi mano flotando estúpidamente en el aire, y de nuevo hacia mí.

--. . .es un saludo. . .—comenté acabando con el vergonzoso silencio. Y no obtuve respuesta, así que bajé la mano.

--Los humanos sí que son extraños.

Bajé la vista hacia el piso. No me había equivocado, realmente estaba a casi tres o cuatro metros de distancia desde la rama hasta el seguro y firme suelo, y eso era demasiada altura como para no evitar cierta sensación de vértigo.

--. . .supongo que quieres que te lleve de regreso al consultorio de Tofú –dijo percatándose de que yo no apartaban la vista del suelo— a menos que quieras bajar por tu cuenta.

Ahora que lo pienso, hubiese sido mejor haber dejado que me ayudase a bajar, pero mi obstinación se interpuso en mi camino, así que sólo negué estúpidamente con la cabeza y refuté que podía bajar sin ayuda. . .y la fuerza de gravedad se encargó del resto.

Justo en el momento en que apoyé mi mano derecha en la rama, la fuerza que ejercía en mi rodilla y el otro brazo sólo sirvieron a hacerme resbalar.

A casi escaso tiempo de caer, sentí un nuevo intento de las manos de Ukyo al sujetar el cuello de mi bata. Un sonido seco me hizo tener el presentimiento de que debería dejar de confiar tanto en mi suerte. . .o conseguir batas de tela más resistente.

Las costuras empezaban a desgarrarse a causa de las afiladas uñas de la chica, yo traté de sujetarme de cuanta raíz, rama o hueco de tronco estuviese a mi alcance. . .

Y sin resultado.

--¡¡Aahhh… Aghh!—mi voz se detuvo en seco, estando a sólo medio metro de tocar el suelo con cabeza y manos, cuando "algo" se aferró a mi cinturón.

De reojo me encontré con la mano izquierda de Ukyo literalmente agarrada a la parte posterior del cinturón, mientras que la otra mano estaba apoyada firmemente en el tronco, igual que ambos pies. Una pose similar a la de un alpinista. . .excepto por que las extremidades de un alpinista no terminan en garras.

--¿Seguro que prefieres bajar sólo? –dijo burlonamente, y de repente su expresión tomó de nuevo una apariencia pícara—Por mí no hay problema, puedo sujetarte así todo el día. . .je je digamos que el panorama no es nada malo.

--¿A qué demonios te refieres?. . .¡oh, mierda!

Al principio el ingenuo de mí no supo exactamente a qué se refería. . .hasta que miré de nuevo sobre mi hombro. ¡Rayos! En el momento menos indicado, e incómodo.

No había nada de malo en que ella me sujetase del cinturón. . .lo malo era que estaba pendido del extremo posterior. . .y con dos pretinas del pantalón suspendidas en esa dirección, dejando ver casi media perspectiva de mi ropa interior.

Nunca había deseado tanto que la tierra me tragase entero en ese momento.

--. . .creo que prefiero bajar –musité sintiendo que tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Estuve cerca de caer de pie, cuando algo oscuro, grande y redondo se dirigía hacia ambos a la velocidad de un rayo—¡Cuidado!!!

Giré tratando de poner a Ukyo a salvo, justo a tiempo de que esa cosa se estrellase directamente contra el tronco, partiéndolo como si fuese una simple rama.

--¿Qué fue eso. . .?—examiné fugazmente el objeto, y que a simple vista me parecía un bombori. . .curiosamente mal tallado en madera.

--¡Aiyá! ¡Shampoo encontrar asistente perdido! –exclamó la silueta de una chica, detrás del tronco derribado, y cuya forma no pude notar a simple vista.

Se adelantó hasta donde estaba, haciéndome sentir que la sangre se me helaba por completo. . .en el momento en el que de su voz percibí un maullido fugaz, y demasiado inquietante.

Una chica de probablemente 20 o 21 años, de silueta bien formada, piel blanca y brillantes ojos, ataviada con una desgarbada y un poco reveladora blusa y una minúscula falda de corte estilo "Tarzán", se quedó frente e mí, lanzando una mirada casi fulminante a Ukyo.

--¡¿Tú que estar haciendo con asistente?! ¡Ser Shampoo quien lo lleve a consultorio!! ¡¡No tú!! –gimió ella.

Sus orejas, cortas, de forma triangular y aterradoramente felinas, parecieron moverse en gesto instintivo, ocultas detrás de una larga y brillante cabellera púrpura.

--Cálmate, yo iba a llevarlo antes de que arruinaras todo mi hábitat con tu estúpido juguetito –Ukyo se puso de pie de un salto.

--¡Yo llevarlo!! –arguyó la otra chica.

Antes de que Ukyo dijese o hiciese algo, un grito estruendoso provenía detrás de mí, a la par con una nube de polvo que se acercaba, y se acercaba.

--¡¡SHAAAAMMMPOOOOOOO!!! –gritó un muchacho de gruesas gafas, corriendo a todo lo que podía y chocando con cuanto árbol se le ponía enfrente.

Derrapó contra cuatro arbustos y un tronco hueco, estrellándose contra mí.

--¡¡SHAMPOOO MI AMOOOR!!!!

-¡YO NO SOY SHAMPOO!! –Grité sintiendo que dos extraños y emplumados brazos me estrujaban como un paquete de frituras—¡¡Quítate!!!

Logré empujarlo hacia un lado. El chico se giró ágilmente y se quedó quieto delante de mí. Se ajustó las gafas, escrutándome de pies a cabeza con silenciosa confusión. Era como si en toda su vida no hubiese visto humano alguno. . .y yo opinaba lo mismo de él.

Nunca había visto a una persona con. . .¿Alas?

--Es cierto. . .¡¡Tú no eres mi Shampoo!! –Alegó él, señalándome con una pálida y nudosa mano cubierta de plumas blancas—¡Humano impostor!!

--¡Mousse idiota!!—la chica de cabello púrpura se interpuso—¡irte de aquí ahora!!

--¡Shampoo vine a protegerte de él! ¡No se puede confiar en un humano!

--Éste ser asunto de Shampoo, no de Mousse –Shampoo (o como parecía que le llamaban) estaba enfrascada en una infantil discusión con el chico de alas de pato.

-Decidido, yo lo llevaré –Ukyo sonrió desde el otro extremo, pero Shampoo le cerró el paso.

Y en menos de un minuto, se armó todo un escándalo, entre palabras entrecortadas y sonidos guturales. . .y yo, metido en un lío más.

En ese momento, parecía que mi presencia pasaba desapercibida, así que una difusa huida sería una buena alternativa.

Así que traté de no hacer ruido alguno, deslicé un pie hacia atrás y. . .

--¡Mmm trufas!!. . .¡GHRRR qué dem. . .!! –gimió la "cosa" con la que tropecé. Alcé la vista, encontrándome con la tosca cara del chico-cerdo de hace un momento, con la boca llena hasta el tope de trufas. . .y una mirada que no parecía para nada feliz de verme de nuevo, y menos por el hecho de hacerle caer el resto de su almuerzo, el cual llevaba en las manos antes de estrellarme con él—¡¡TUUUUUU!!!!

Oh oh. . .esto no era sólo un problema, sino un GRAN problema.

Él empuñó ambas manos y a juzgar por el gruñido que escapaba de su boca entreabierta, estaba a punto de hacerme añicos.

Levanté un puño como reflejo condicionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que me había retirado de las artes marciales, pero en esta ocasión sería capaz de valerme de cuanto podía para salir con vida.

Alguien gritó algo, pero no pude entender exactamente si eran palabras. . .o gruñidos. Todo cuanto podía captar parecía el mismo escándalo que se pudiese escuchar en un zoológico a la hora de alimentar a los animales.

Unas manos me detuvieron. Y a lo lejos, quizás a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, me pareció escuchar un ladrido.

_Genial, justo lo que necesitaba ahora era que Shirokuro empeorase las cosas. . .,_ pensé.

Pero lo único que pude ver fue una de las toscas manos del chico-cerdo a punto de trozarme el tabique de la nariz. Y breves instantes de mi vida en sólo cinco segundos.

--¡AAALTOOO!! –Gritó una voz masculina y a la que yo reconocí aliviadamente—¡¡Muchachos, basta!!

El tosco e iracundo chico-cerdo detuvo el brazo casi al instante, pero su puño aun estaba apuntando peligrosamente hacia mí.

Mousse, el chico-pato, quien yacía de bruces en el suelo a causa de los golpes de Shampoo (y unos cuantos rasguños también producidos por ella), se levantó inmediatamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de su descuidada camisa blanca y se reacomodó las gafas.

Un silencio repentino inundó el ambiente.

Sobre un pequeño montículo de raíces y hierba descuidada, Tofú estaba de pie, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata. . .y ésa despreocupada expresión en su cara. Noté que una sombra más baja estaba detrás de él husmeando el aire. Se acercó dando largas zancadas y se sentó en el suelo, al lado derecho del doctor.

--Le dije que estaba aquí— dijo Akane, la menor de las hermanas Tendo, sentada en cuclillas en el suelo. Su voz se oía como un jadeo, y me dio la impresión de que llevaba un buen rato corriendo.

--Buen trabajo Akane-chan –Tofú le dio una suave palmada a la chica detrás de la oreja y dirigió su vista hacia el curioso grupo que me rodeaba—Muchachos, él no es un intruso. Es mi nuevo asistente. . .Ranma Saotome.

El doctor se acercó un poco más, con Akane siguiéndole a escasos metros.

--Ranma – Tofú puso una mano sobre el descosido hombro de mi bata, empezando a hablar pacientemente—Ellos son parte de mi proyecto. . .—sonrió fugazmente, como lo haría un niño al presumir su boleta de calificaciones delante de sus padres—supongo que ya conoces a Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo y. . .—su mirada se detuvo en el chico de bandana amarilla—Ryoga baja ese puño, por favor.

--. . .Hai. . .doctorrr. . .—El chico-cerdo retrocedió en seco, dirigiendo una mirada recelosa pero sumisa hacia Tofú, y sin dejar de gruñirme en tono bajo.

En el momento en el que me detuve a mirar detenidamente a cada una de las siluetas a mí alrededor, estuve a punto de decir algo, pero mi mente se debatía entre si debía echarme a correr como loco, o empezar a gritar cuanta incoherencia se me venía a la mente.

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna, ni moverme siquiera medio centímetro, cuando el recuerdo de la nota que me había traído hasta acá me asaltó repentinamente.

_. . .se, solicita auxiliar especializado en Biología. . . conocimientos básicos en Medicina Genética...que le gusten los animales. . .PREFERENTEMENTE. . ._

Esas sombras. Ésas personas. Los sonidos que escuché noches anteriores cerca de mi ventana. . .

. . .esos rasgos. . .los murmullos, gemidos o gruñidos entrecortados pronunciados por sus gargantas. . .pelaje ¿plumas?. . .

Ellos eran. . .o habían sido. . .

--¿Son humanos? ¡¿Esas cosas son humanas?!

Mi pregunta sonó con eco. Habían pasado dos horas desde ese extraño encuentro en medio de la isla hasta ahora, en que me encontraba tras la supuesta seguridad de las cuatro paredes del laboratorio del doctor, quedándome aun sin comprender y sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas como en un volantín.

--Casi. . .—Tofú entró a la habitación, con la carpeta que creí haber extraviado por culpa de Shirokuro, en una de sus manos y en la otra un raído libro de cubierta café.—originalmente son animales, a los que yo. . .

--o solían serlo, mejor dicho –dije golpeando las palabras. . .y he aquí una vez más mi obstinación delante de mí.—¿Exactamente qué se trae entre manos? ¿la creación de todo un ejército de mutantes para conquistar el mundo o qué? ¡Sea lo que sea yo no pienso ser partícipe de semejante plan!

--Es una investigación que llevo realizando desde hace un año, y con óptimos resultados—su rostro mostró un dejo de seguridad en sus palabras y el mismo aire sereno de siempre. Me dio el libro, en el que apenas podía leerse tras las desgastadas letras de la cubierta, el título "Estructura y Manipulación Celular". Lo hojeé por un segundo y lo dejé nuevamente sobre el escritorio. Él sacó una hoja amarillenta por el tiempo, con varias fórmulas y datos que casi desaparecían en el mullido papel.—bueno, en la mayoría de las veces con óptimos resultados. . . y casi he estado cerca de comprobar mi teoría de la existencia de una partícula celular que controla cualquier tipo de organismo. . .y que puede modificarse fácilmente.

--¿Con qué motivo?

Tofú se quedó en silencio por un momento, en el que su vista se perdió en algún lugar más allá de las garabateadas frases de la hoja.

-. . .remediar uno de mis errores—dijo con aire ausente, y su voz se tornó momentáneamente melancólica. Alzó la mirada, el brillo de la luz de la lámpara destelló en los cristales de sus lentes, y de nuevo volvió aquel humor despreocupado, sereno y habitual en él—Y pues. . .quien sabe, tal vez encontrar la cura para algo. Je je, uno nunca sabe, recuerde Saotome, que muchos de los grandes descubrimientos de la humanidad han sido resultantes de algún descuido o accidentales.

--claro. . .—Y por supuesto que yo seguía sin comprender— ¿Entonces asegura que esas bestias pueden llegar a ser útiles en algo?

--No son bestias –corrigió él, con un ademán en su mano derecha— Prefiero usar el término de pacientes en proceso de evolución.

Bueno, ése era un punto razonable, aunque el adjetivo bestia era lo más acercado a la opinión que tenía ahora acerca de uno de sus pacientes, y ése era el tal Ryoga, al que de seguro tarde o temprano llegaría a ser un dolor de cabeza para mí. Al contrario de él y tomando en cuenta la explicación escueta de Tofú, me parecía casi imposible relacionarlo con las dos "chicas" de ésta mañana. Si me había percatado de ciertos detalles poco comunes. . .las garras, pelaje en codos o zarpas. . .ejem, cola; y el contraste entre éstas y su forma de hablar, que exceptuando por algunas palabras entrecortadas o gramática desastrosa (como era el caso de Shampoo), parecían pronunciadas por una persona que por lo menos lleva casi toda su vida hablando japonés.

. . .aunque por otro lado estaba. . .

--Doctor. . .t. .traigo el té –una voz resolló insegura desde el otro lado de la puerta.

--Ah, pasa Akane-chan –Tofú apartó la hoja y el libro hacia un extremo del escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que entró fue Shirokuro, jadeando escandalosamente. Se apoyó con torpeza contra la silla de Tofú y se tendió en el suelo. Después, la chica de cabello corto entró, caminando dificultosamente y haciendo equilibrio con una bandeja de té, dos tazas y la tetera sobre ésta, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Las dejó sobre el escritorio. Parecía no darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, hasta que giró distraídamente hacia su derecha y sus castaños y oscuros ojos se encontraron con los míos.

--gggrrrrrrrrrrrr –su labio inferior se movió levemente, dejando escapar un gruñido bajo.

--¡deja de gruñirme! –y yo en ese momento no estaba de humor.

--GRRRRRRRRRR

Tofu se levantó y sujetó suavemente uno de sus brazos, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

--Akane solía ayudarme antes de que tú llegaras –dijo dirigiéndose a mí. El semblante de la chica expresó una discreta sonrisa hacia el doctor, y una sombra detrás de ella se balanceaba como un péndulo. . .o mejor dicho, su cola se movía como un péndulo.—y ahora pues. . .creo que será conveniente que aprendiesen a llevarse bien.

--Yo no pienso trabajar con un humano!—se quejó ella.

Yo me crucé de brazos despreocupadamente y eché el respaldo de mi silla un poco hacia atrás.

--Doctor, si quisiera algo que me hiciera compañía, estorbase, suelte pelo y babee, con Shirokuro es más que suficiente –mascullé sin evitar una insignificante risa.

Me disponía a tomar un sorbo de té, cuando no sé como fui a dar con todo y silla hacia el piso. Mi espalda hizo un crujido que no tenía la menor intención de averiguar, y mi garganta se sentía tan caliente como un volcán en erupción.

Algo curioso en todo esto, es que uno nunca sabe que tan grande puede abrirse una mandíbula. . .hasta que tienes una taza de fina porcelana de Hokkaido con todo y una buena porción de té verde dentro de tu boca.

Entre el intento de no ahogarme con el hirviente té y la taza atascada en mi boca, sólo percibí unos pasos pesados alejándose del laboratorio, seguido de una puerta azotada con la fuerza de un ventarrón.

--mmm. . .sabía que pasaría algo así. . .—Tofu suspiró consternado. Sentí que se acercó y sus dedos presionaron la base de la taza.—Descuida, es una buena chica en el fondo. . .solo que su carácter es un poco difícil.

..¡¡DEFGHHNIGHTIGHHVAMMNTEGHHG NNHOGG MMEGGHH GHHUGHSSANGHH LOGHSSS PGGEGHRRROGHSS!!

--Espera, esto está muy atorado –los nudillos y dedos de Tofú forcejearon un par de segundos, para después sacarla completa y sin un solo rasguño. . .excepto por un tremendo dolor en mi quijada—Listo, ¿Qué dijiste?

--¡¡DEFINITIVAMENTE. . .NO ME GUSTAN LOS PERROS. . .!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIEN. . .DESPUES DE SIGLOS Y SIGLOS. . .VOLVEMOS PAO CHAN Y LOU CON UN CAPITULO MAS DE ÉSTE FANFIC. . .JEJE MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA. . .ASI KE SIGAN PENDIENTES DE NUESTROS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS………………..


	6. Selección Natural

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fanfiction de LOU & PAO CHAN. . . creado sin fines de lucro.

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: como se darán cuenta la narración de este capitulo cambia. . .digamos ke será para dar un marco mas amplio de los personajes. . .disfrútenlo

CAPÍTULO 6

"**Selección natural"**

La noche había caído pronto inundando el cielo de un oscuro manto cubierto de estrellas, en una isla alejada de cualquier contacto de la civilización.

Escondido en algún lugar del espeso bosque de la isla se encontraba un viejo y abandonado templo Sintoísta, construido unos treinta o cincuenta años atrás y olvidado por probablemente diez o quince años, en los que el moho, el polvo y el desgaste de las paredes habían hecho mella en la estructura. . .y en el que ahora los "Pacientes" del doctor Tofu habían hecho su punto de reunión, llamándolo simplemente "El santuario".

Un acogedor fuego ardía en el centro del templo. En uno de los extremos, una figura alta y regordeta se acercaba dando pasos pesados. Un enorme panda caminó hasta ponerse cerca de el. Tosió un poco y después entre gruñidos comenzó a hablar.

-Nos hemos reunido esta noche para tratar un asunto importante. Como muchos ya se dieron cuenta hay un nuevo humano en la isla.

Murmullos salieron, y de entre las sombras poco a poco algunas figuras salían de entre ellas, acercándose a la luz del fuego.

-¡Es un idiota! –Ryoga el chico con apariencia porcina fue el primero en protestar.

Hubo un breve silencio, interrumpido por una exhalación, mezcla entre ladrido y jadeo, proveniente por una silueta delgada, desde el otro extremo del templo.

-A mí tampoco me agrada –argumentó Akane.

-¡¿Y tú que hacer aquí?! –unos brillantes y felinos ojos destellaron en medio de la inmensa oscuridad de uno de los árboles de alrededor. Shampoo, sentada en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol, miró desdeñosamente a la chica de cortos cabellos negro azulados— ¡Este no ser lugar para ti! ¡Lárgate mascota!

-¡No soy una mascota! –Akane protestó a la defensiva, golpeando las palabras—¡Y puedo estar donde me plazca!

-No ser humana ¡y no ser animal! –Shampoo mostró una sonrisa antipática y burlona en su rostro. Parte de su largo cabello se veía levemente erizado, en respuesta al gruñido de advertencia de Akane— ¡no pertenecer aquí!

--¡Déjala! –el chico-cerdo se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre el duelo de miradas de Shampoo y Akane, quien dirigió la mirada hacia él. Éste al percatarse de tener la atención de la confundida chica-perro, empezó a tartamudear—de.. .déjala

--Ya hablamos de esto, el Santuario es para todos. . .al igual que la Ley— –el panda alzó la voz. Hizo una pausa, y miró severamente a Shampoo— ¿Cuál es la Ley?

--. . .No pelear entre nosotros. . .—Shampoo respondió de mala gana—. . .Todos ser iguales. . .Esa ser la Ley

--Lo mismo se aplica con el humano asistente del doctor –asintió el panda, y se dirigió hacia la chica de cabello corto—Siéntate Akane.

--. . .pero ella no ser cómo nosotros –refunfuñó Shampoo en voz baja, clavando intencionalmente las uñas de su mano en la corteza del árbol.

Crakk.

Desprendió un trozo de ésta, cerrando el puño sobre el insignificante pedazo; una ligera medida de autocontrol, tomada por la prudente idea de que el lugar estaba demasiado concurrido como para armar un escándalo por un asunto tan simple.

Sin embargo, sus fríos y desafiantes ojos seguían fijos en Akane, como una silenciosa amenaza.

Ya tendría tiempo de ajustar cuentas. . . .

Si, después, aunque eso no significaba que por ahora no pudiese hacerle la vida imposible a esa "sarnosa inútil" (como solía llamarla a sus espaldas).

Akane pareció no escuchar esa última protesta, y se fue acercando lentamente a la fogata.

- Estábamos mejor con Akane chan como la asistente del doctor. —resolló Ryoga, con aire ausente.

Se dejaron oír algunos gruñidos de aprobación.

Akane le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Ryoga y este se ruborizo y comenzó a lanzar algunos tímidos chillidos mientras retrocedía un poco.

- Aunque el doctor y mis hermanas confían mucho en él y. . . –Akane miró distraída hacia el fuego, pasando una mano detrás de una de sus puntiagudas orejas para calmar un molesto escozor, y después bajó el tono de su voz—… No sé, tiene algo… -De nuevo se molestó y lanzó un gruñido- ¡Pero es un idiota y no me agrada!

-Porque chica perro estar celosa de el.

Shampoo bajó ágilmente de la rama, aproximándose a la luz contoneando visiblemente las caderas. Hubo algunos gruñidos de lujuria y después un sonoro graznido los hizo callar.

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MII SHAMPOO!

La chica- gato solo puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró al celoso plumífero.

-Yo creer que chico humano ser guapo –Nuevo graznido de reproche interrumpiendo. Shampoo dio un agresivo maullido y lo calló- Yo querer darle una bienvenida mas… apropiada.

-Lo que quieres es que te rasque las orejas. . .o afilar tus garras en su camisa ¿me equivoco?

De entre las sombras apareció Ukyo con una sonrisa picara en su mirada.

-Concuerdo con que es atractivo, con eso de darle la bienvenida. Pero me parece que yo sería más apropiada –miró de reojo a Shampoo, notando que ésta tenía una expresión que radiaba entre celos, ira y desconcierto—, además es obvio que el pobre no tiene tan buena relación con tu especie, querida.

--Aiyá. . . ¿y tu creer que él querer pasar tiempo con un trofeo de cacería como tú?—gimió Shampoo.

Akane les lanzó una mirada de odio a las dos.

El nuevo humano no era en absoluto de su agrado pero la idea de ése par de "hembras" neuróticas cerca de él ¿Le molestaba? Bueno, por una parte ¿Qué tenía de importante?, si lo único que él había estado haciendo desde que lo conoció era llamarla "fenómeno", excepto cuando el muy torpe estuvo acorralado en un árbol y a pocos minutos de terminar como comida de pantera, y entonces ella. . .

--¡Debemos mantenernos al margen! –La voz carrasposa del panda interrumpió el cuchicheo de alrededor, la entrecortada discusión entre Ukyo y Shampoo y los pensamientos de Akane—él simplemente auxiliará al doctor con su proyecto inconcluso. No debemos estorbar y mucho menos. . .

Su frase se cortó, y movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado hacia otro, inspeccionando hasta el más mínimo rincón del Santuario. Tragó saliva, exhaló y continuó.

--. . .Mucho menos dejar que _él_ se entere. . .—dijo, con la peculiaridad de remarcar el adjetivo "él" con un tono inseguro.

Un momentáneo silencio inundó el ambiente.

--¿Quién? –Graznó Mousse estruendosamente— ¿A quién se refieren? ¿Taro?. . . ¡pero si ese idiota hace tiempo que no le hemos visto y dudo que se haya enterado de esto!

--¡¡MOUSSE!!

Se produjo un barullo estridente, y de algún lugar una piedra cruzó el aire cayendo certeramente en la cabeza del chico pato.

--¿Ven a lo que me refiero? –reprendió el panda—Si por un descuido Taro llega a saber que el doctor continuará con su proyecto, entonces. . .

--Ser lástima, Shampoo estar tan emocionada de planear bienvenida

--¡Pues olvídalo!, ¡¿qué no entendiste nada?! –Ukyo se puso de pie.

--¡No le grites así a MI Shampoo! –el "nockeado" y ciego Mousse se levantó al instante, tomando a Ryoga por los hombros y zarandeándolo como un muñeco de trapo (confundiéndolo con Ukyo a causa de su mala visión).

--¡IMBÉCIL BÁJAME! –Ryoga le propinó un puñetazo a Mousse justo en la nariz.

--¡Escuchen! –el panda alzó la voz pero ésta parecía tan inaudible como un suspiro.—. . .mmm, esto es lo que odio de preceder reuniones. . .¡Se levanta la sesión!—se dio la vuelta y gruñó en voz baja—me voy a cenar.

Algo crujió de entre unos arbustos. El sonido se volvió a escuchar y desapareció en medio del escándalo de varias voces, graznidos, gruñidos y sonidos guturales producido por los "pacientes" del doctor.

--Vaya, vaya. . .así que el "_doc" _tiente un nuevo asistente. . .—una voz cascada y aguda como un chillido provino del interior de uno de los arbustos, pasando desapercibida ante el ruido de la trifulca.—je je. . .que conveniente. . .

El brillo de unos diminutos ojos destelló por un par de segundos, desapareciendo entre la abrupta oscuridad, acompañado del sonido de unas diminutas patas, corriendo a gran velocidad.

--¡Rayos. . No está aquí!—Tofú apartó torpemente un libro, sin evitar que cuatro más cayesen en tropel sobre él—¡Auhh!. . .¿Dónde habré puesto ése papel?

Hojeó desesperadamente los polvorientos libros que tenía encima.

Nada.

Abrió uno de los cajones que tenía en la estantería junto a la puerta, hurgando entre libretas, hojas desprendidas y arrugadas de lo que alguna vez fue un block de notas, y unos cuantos lápices mordidos.

Lo cerró, alzando la vista distraídamente hacia un rincón oscuro y alejado de la habitación. Ahí, justo en una empolvada repisa, invadida por carpetas e instrumentos de laboratorio, estaba el mullido borde de una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Caminó ensimismado hacia la repisa, y sacó ilesa la fotografía. Sus ojos se pasearon melancólicamente en la imagen de un Tofu Ono de aproximadamente dieciocho años, edad que tenía cuando ingresó en la escuela de medicina, y que la fotografía mostraba en compañía de dos compañeros que al igual que él en ese tiempo pertenecieron al grupo de nuevo ingreso.

--. . .once años. . .Como se va el tiempo tan rápido—suspiró dio un paso hacia atrás, escuchando el crujir de varias hojas bajo su pie derecho— ¡por fin, aquí está!

Dejó la fotografía sobre la pila de carpetas que había en la estantería y se inclinó para levantar un amarillento grupo de papeles mecanografiados.

--mmh. . .esto no sirve, esto tampoco. . .—empezó a separar desesperadamente hoja por hoja.

Casi todas estaban completamente cubiertas de tachones, palabras cortadas, ecuaciones sin terminar. . .y de repente se encontró con una serie de datos garabateados en fila, con una pluma fuente de punto fino y una letra no muy impecable, pero sin duda suya.

_Nivel de glucosa. . .96 , Glóbulos rojos. . .78 . Resultado/Biopsia. . .sin resultado_

_Tejido molecular. . .inconcluso_

_ADN. . .canis familiaris. . ._

--Lo encontré –Tofu esbozó una aliviada sonrisa, encontrando el tan buscado encabezado en la parte inferior del raído papel, justo debajo de toda una serie de datos incluyendo los anteriores.

_TENDO, AKANE._

Separó la hoja de las demás, aun escudriñando detenidamente cada palabra. Se sentó en la mullida silla de su escritorio.

--No lo entiendo –murmuró—Todo estaba bien. Estaba seguro de eso –tomó un lápiz, marcando unos términos que le resultaron bastante inquietantes— ¿canis familiaris?. . .yo no recuerdo haber mezclado el suero con algo así, ¡Ni siquiera tenía a la mano muestras de tejido animal!

--Pero lo hiciste, y ya vimos el resultado

De pie, con ambos brazos cruzados y una expresión fugaz de orgullo e impertinencia, Nabiki permanecía inmóvil junto al marco de la puerta.

--Nabiki, ya es algo tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Sólo vine a ver a qué se debía tanto escándalo –señaló ella con la mirada hacia los libros que habían caído al suelo, y luego se acercó hacia el escritorio, echando un vistazo a las notas que Tofú tenía sobre éste—No creo que sea momento de continuar con tus proyectos del pasado

El rostro del doctor se mostró confundido.

--Recuerda que me debes una, cuñado –la mediana de las Tendo esbozó una sonrisa de conveniencia—Es tiempo de poner manos a la obra con "ese asunto".

Tofu asintió en silencio, aun contemplando la garabateada página. Nabiki se marchó, sin decir más y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--Sé que puedo remediarlo. . .—musitó él, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, en tono pensativo. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la hoja, y lentamente una sonrisilla se materializó en su rostro, su voz comenzó a temblar y sus lentes se empañaron—Puedo hacerlo. . .por. . .por. . .Kasumi

La reunión había terminado en medio de un interminable barullo sin conclusión, y con ella, la acogedora fogata que había iluminado el interior del desvaído templo.

Ryoga arrojó un cubo más de agua hacia el centro de la hoguera, apagando por completo las brizna de cenizas restante.

Miró de reojo sobre su hombro derecho, sin encontrar rastro alguno de Akane.

Al parecer hacía ya tiempo que se había marchado en silencio, y él estaba tan enfrascado en la discusión con Mousse que ni siquiera lo notó.

Se sentía vagamente preocupado, más que nada por el hecho de que se había tornado una costumbre casi habitual que ella le pidiera que le acompañase de regreso a casa.

Personalmente siempre aceptaba el "riesgo", y era un riesgo en el más amplio sentido de la palabra; a causa de su pésimo sentido de la orientación, claro que si no fuese por el agudo olfato de Akane, hubiesen acabado por dar vueltas en círculos por toda la isla.

¿Qué más daba?, el sólo hecho de su compañía era lo único que valía la pena, aunque en el trayecto casi no había conversación alguna. Uno que otro comentario, interrumpido por un silencio incómodo (al menos para él) o alguna respuesta fuera de lugar, y eso sin tomar en cuenta que dialogar no era una de las cualidades de la chica-perro, quien a menudo perdía el hilo de la conversación ante el más insignificante elemento de distracción, como algún sonido extraño, un aroma desconocido o algo que perseguir por mero instinto.

Aun así, desde que le había conocido, Ryoga comenzaba a tomarle cierto aprecio, por lo menos porque ella se mostraba atenta hacia él, y era muy diferente al resto de las "curiosidades" creadas por Tofu, y. . .ah, claro, estaba al otro extremo de la cadena alimenticia. . .bueno, eso no importaba mucho, mientras un dia no lo confundiese con un bocadillo de tocino, todo iría bien.

--Akane-san. . .—murmuró son un suspiro—algún día yo. . .

--¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en defenderla? –Ukyo se dirigió a él con un sutil tono de curiosidad, desde el otro lado del Santuario.

--No es tu asunto –Ryoga se dio la vuelta, ignorando el comentario.

--Lo sé –la chica se adelantó caminando sigilosamente detrás de él—Pero si fueras más listo, cuidarías tu pellejo.

Ryoga se detuvo en seco, arqueando las cejas en señal de inquietud.

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--Que para la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte –respondió Ukyo, llevándose las manos a la cintura—Sabes lo temperamental que es Shampoo, y no creo que se la piense mucho para dejarte como picadillo gatuno.

--es mi problema. . . --el chico-cerdo gruñó en tono bajo. Odiaba ese tipo de analogías, tan ridículas, estúpidas. . .pero tan ciertas.

Su atención quedó fija intencionalmente en un negro horizonte que se fusionaba con la abrupta penumbra de una noche cubierta por completo de nubes gruesas, y un aroma de humedad era anunciante de una posible lluvia.

_. . .Tal vez debería ir a buscarla. . ._pensó él, escrutando desconfiadamente las sinuosas sombras formadas por los árboles y la maleza de las lejanías, con el defecto de que la vista de un cerdo no suele ser muy eficiente en la oscuridad.

_. . .Solo quisiera asegurarme de que está bien. . ._

Pero él no se movió en absoluto de donde estaba

Una sombra aparentemente frágil caminaba a paso lento, mientras que una suave y fresca brisa impregnaba el ambiente. El camino comenzaba a hacerse más largo. Ya llevaba rato caminando sin rumbo, sumida en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que solo le recordaban lo enojada que aún estaba.

--Baka. . .—masculló Akane, con ambos brazos cruzados y su mente en el mismo sitio de hace unos minutos; y eso era en una molesta palabra que su mente había capturado con la nítida resolución de una fotografía y que desde hace dos días se había empeñado en atosigarle en instantes.

Fenómeno. . . ¡Vaya término!, y podría considerar como un record el escaso tiempo que tardó ése humano en encontrar semejante adjetivo. Si, un buen record si no fuera porque el insulto era dirigido a ella.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, estaban también de por medio sus estúpidos y sarcásticos comentarios, esos azules ojos que le miraban indiscretamente de arriba abajo, su manera hostil, su aire prepotente, su... ¿Estaba exagerando?, bueno, Tofú había comentado acerca de su peculiar carácter (y ella estaba de acuerdo en ciertas cosas). Si, era un tanto obstinada, e inclusive aceptaba que le era más fácil de emplear la fuerza bruta antes que otro recurso, pero sin embargo había demostrado que podía ser útil en algo, y prueba de eso era que Tofú accedió a emplearla como asistente. . .o por lo menos podía ayudarle a mover cajas o estanterías, acomodar carpetas o libros en los lapsos en los que el buen doctor "perdía la cabeza" (o mejor dicho en los instantes en los que Kasumi hacía acto de aparición a la hora más inoportuna), al menos hasta esa tarde, en la que escuchó el estridente ruido del yate de Kuno al estrellarse contra el muelle, la voz de Nabiki al gritarle algunas de sus verdades y una inquietante y nueva voz.

Todo marchaba bien, claro, hasta el momento de comprobar que esa voz pertenecía a ese miserable patán de ojos azules y cabello trenzado, que en un momento llegó a creer como un intruso. Si, podía ser algo desconfiada, y eso no le impedía indagar qué clase de tipejo era el tal Ranma, al cual había estado espiando la misma noche en que notó que una de las abandonadas habitaciones de la casa tenía la luz encendida.

Brrrrrmmmmm

A lo lejos, le pareció oír el rumor de un trueno, acompañado del ruido de la brisa que comenzaba a arreciar.

Finalmente se detuvo, llegando hasta el vértice de un irregular montículo rodeado de maleza alta y descuidada. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la hora, cerca de las nueve o diez y media de la noche, probablemente. ¿Había estado caminando todo ese tiempo? Se sentó por un momento y sintió como su cuerpo respondía a esa pregunta. Estiró un poco las piernas; éstas estaban acalambradas y rígidas por la caminata, y por la presión ejercida en ellas al andar. Aun le faltaba acostumbrarse a caminar erguida, y llevaba poco tiempo en práctica, por lo menos el poco tiempo que podía recordar.

Observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor para poder ubicarse en dónde estaba. No era muy lejos del consultorio, pero si era mucha la distancia que había recorrido desde el Santuario hasta aquí. Sería fácil regresar, solo tenía que seguir en línea recta tal y como lo había hecho desde allá.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, aún le era complicado ponerse en pie tomando en cuenta que sus pies (una extraña fusión entre pie humano y zarpa canina) aun oponían resistencia a mantenerle en equilibrio en dos piernas.

Dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando por un rato el brillo cristalino proveniente a un charco que estaba a su izquierda, sin prestar atención al interior de éste. Vio su propio reflejo; la imagen traslúcida que mostraba el rostro de una chica de cabello cortado de forma descuidada y dispareja, ojos de un reposado color almendrado, semblante pálido y de rasgos suaves que contrastaban levemente con una sonrisa de la cual emergía el brillo blanquecino de uno de sus colmillos. Y dos orejas, sensibles al más mínimo sonido, de forma muy similar a las de Shirokuro y cubiertas de un pelaje del mismo tono que su cabello.

_Fenómeno._

Aun recordó el tono burlón de Ranma recalcando cada sílaba.

--Humano idiota –Suspiró.

Trató de no pensar en eso, no encontró sentido el tener que volver a atiborrarse la cabeza de ideas que no la llevarían a nada y comenzó a caminar.

Otro trueno, más cercano y estremecedor retumbó en el cielo.

Akane se apresuró un poco más, no quería ni imaginar lo que preocupada que pudiese estar Kasumi después de no llegar a tiempo para cenar. Aunque suficiente tendría ya con el reclamo referente al cariñoso saludo que le había propinado esta tarde al "nuevo asistente", valiéndose de una simple taza con un poco de té ligeramente caliente. Pero estaba casi segura que no le pediría explicaciones, después de todo, Kasumi conocía muy bien su modo de reaccionar.

Ya no estaba tan lejos. Aproximadamente faltaban algunos pocas kilómetros para llegar a la cerca blanca; el límite entre territorio humano y los burdos dominios de la naturaleza. Entonces tuvo la idea de desviarse en línea horizontal a manera de atajo y poder ganar algunos segundos y distancia de trayecto, que si bien podrían ser más si continuaba derecho.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó con eco a casi tres o cuatro metros a sus espaldas. No era un trueno, sino un rumor similar al de un motor oxidado.

Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos e inseguros y de momento le asaltó una sensación extraña, miedo tal vez, pero ¿a qué?

Aguzó el oído, al tiempo en que su olfato captaba el viento, trayendo consigo un extraño aroma; un olor perteneciente a aquello que la estaba siguiendo.

Una sombra se deslizó a velocidad inhumana en dirección de donde estaba.

Akane la esquivó arqueando el cuerpo hacia adelante a sólo unos escasos centímetros de que unas afiladas garras se impactasen en su cuello.

Escuchó unas pisadas; alguien o algo intentaba acercarse a ella y supo que ya no estaba sola.

--¡¿Quién demonios está ahí?!–ladró volteando hacia todas direcciones. A simple vista parecía que no había nadie más, a no ser por unas difusas sombras provenientes de un hueco detrás de otros dos arbustos inmensos y deformes, y dentro de éstas mismas siluetas brillaban varios pares de círculos pequeños, resplandecientes y amarillos.

--vaya. . .chica-perro si tener reflejos –respondió una voz femenina y aguda, perteneciente a un par de esos ojos que la miraban agazapados en las sombras. La figura se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes.

--¿Shampoo? ¡¿Me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?!

--Aiyá ¡Tener cuenta pendiente! –Masculló ésta, pronunciando un maullido de disgusto ante la confundida expresión de Akane—¡Tú pagar por daño que haber hecho a pequeño Yen-Po!

Una imponente sombra agazapada al lado derecho de Shampoo lanzó un gruñido felino de dolor y furia.

Los castaños ojos de Akane se enfocaron en la pesada silueta de una pantera de 80 o 90 kilos, completamente llena de contusiones y unos cuantos bigotes faltantes. . .y no le hacía falta que le recordasen que ella misma le había propinado semejante golpiza hace un par de días, y sólo por. . .ah, claro, salvarle la vida a ese humano idiota.

--eh, ¡fue culpa suya! –excusó Akane.

--¡Tú lastimar a pequeño Yen-Po!

--¡¡Porque él se interpuso en mi camino!!

Dos gruñidos más retumbaron en el poco silencio restante, y Akane se estremeció al ver el resplandor de más de dos pares de ojos, aproximándose amenazadoramente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

--. . .eso explicárselo a ellos –Shampoo esbozó una mueca de malicia, con los brazos cruzados en señal de despreocupación mientras que unas inmensas sombras avanzaban delante de ella, deslizándose por entre los matorrales y mostrando una hilera de fieros y amarillentos colmillos.

Ya no eran dos panteras, sino cuatro; una jauría completa.

--¡Esto no es una pelea justa! –Akane se irguió hacia adelante, con ambas manos en puño y los sentidos agudizados al cien por ciento.

--Ley de selva no ser justa. Chica-perro debería aprender a pensar antes de actuar.

La tenían rodeada, sus miradas revelaban una ira bestial y escalofriante. Pudo sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba, latiendo desaforadamente e inclusive pudo percibir un olor intenso, seco y dulzón; el de su propio miedo. Trató de contener la adrenalina y no entregarse por completo al pánico. Si iba a pelear. . .lo haría: y esa era una de las extrañas habilidades que no recordaba haber aprendido, pero que sin duda le eran útiles en situaciones como ésta. . .aunque a veces el instinto de supervivencia humano (o el poco que aún le quedaba) podía llegar a traicionarle.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente por el miedo, en una especie de defensa lúdica en el momento en que dos inmensos felinos se arrojaron hacia ella, con sus garras afiladas y sus colmillos prestos a desgarrar y destrozarle como cualquiera de sus presas.

Pero sus manos respondieron rápidamente, sujetando lo primero que estuviese a su alcance.

Las dos panteras salieron casi disparadas por entre la nube de tierra que se levantaba en el polvoriento suelo, yendo a caer entre dos árboles a casi cinco metros. Una tercera, derrapó por el piso hasta estrellarse contra una roca a causa de un fuerte empujón producido por una enérgica patada que Akane le propinó en un costado.

Jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cayendo hacia al frente cuando el último felino se le arrojó con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Akane había esquivado diestramente los incontables zarpazos que le lanzaba su abominable contrincante, pero éste la tomó de sorpresa por un lado y la había arrojado haciéndola chocar violentamente contra un tronco. Akane consiguió embestir de nuevo al atacante, arrojándolo de una rápida y complicada llave, como lo haría un hábil luchador de judo.

Trató de levantarse y estuvo a punto de expresar una sonrisa de victoria cuando. . .

--¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!

El aturdido felino se dispuso a hacerle frente, y ella lo esquivó inconscientemente, en el momento en el que su talón se deslizó entre la húmeda y resbalosa tierra, cerca del borde de un empedrado pero poco profundo barranco. Sus manos se aferraron en la orilla, fallidamente.

Maldijo algo entre gruñidos y cayó violentamente en el interior como un costal lleno de rocas, además de llevarse de recuerdo un centenar de rasguños, golpes y un mal aterrizaje sobre el charco de fango.

Aturdida y mareada. Akane trató de levantarse. Se tambaleó por un momento sintiendo que el cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada, haciéndole caer y quedarse inmóvil.

Una vocecilla hizo eco a lo lejos.

-¡Y la próxima vez que chica-perro interponerse en mi camino, Shampoo golpearla con un periódico!!

Dos segundos después, Akane quedó inconsciente.

Hacía un par de minutos que el ambiente se tornó fresco y húmedo, tras las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Y el sonido del viento y la tupida y abundante lluvia impregnaron el ambiente, a excepción de un ruido algo fuera de lo común:

--groooouuuuhhhh –siseó un aullido corto y poco audible, procedente del interior del recinto ubicado en uno de los vértices de la isla, a la par de un descuidado muelle y una cerca blanca.

Una minúscula forma emergió insegura del interior de un pequeño cobertizo.

GROOOUUUUUUUUHHH

El mismo aullido se repitió, seguido de dos cortos gruñidos.

Un perro, mediano y con un pelaje particularmente blanco y negro rondó intranquilo desde el cobertizo en el que dormía hasta el pórtico de la entrada del consultorio.

Él era el responsable de semejante escándalo, manteniéndose alerta a causa de un estruendo seco que parecía haber ocurrido cerca del lugar.

El animal olisqueó con curiosidad el aire y parecía no importarle en absoluto la intensa lluvia. Percibió algo, movió la cola y echó a correr frenéticamente hacia la cerca blanca, ladrando escandalosamente.

Se detuvo en seco sobre un montículo de barro, dio dos pasos cortos sintiendo que "algo" debajo de sus patas se movía temblorosamente.

Shirokuro comenzó a ladrar de nuevo, mientras que sus patas escarbaban ansiosamente el lodo, encontrándose con los vestigios de una raída tela. . .y alguien que la llevaba puesta.

--ghhhhh. . .—se quejó una voz procedente de algún lugar del montón de barro. Algo se movió, tratando de incorporarse—aaayyyyyy. . .

El perro reconoció al instante esa voz, y con la torpeza característica se le dejó ir encima, ladrando y lamiendo amistosamente el enlodado semblante de una chica de cabello corto, que al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor como para ese tipo de bienvenida.

--¡Shirokuro! ¡Basta! –Akane trató de quitarse al fastidioso animal, sin evitar una cortada risa en el momento en el que Shirokuro le mordisqueó una oreja, halándola de un lado a otro; en tono infantil como lo haría un perro al jugar con un cachorro. . .y no hay punto más débil en cualquier perro que sus orejas— je je . . ya!! Ouhh!!

En el primer intento de Akane por ponerse de pie, una molesta punzada en su pierna derecha clamó con un dolor tan estridente como un latigazo. Hizo otro intento, consiguiendo resbalar de nuevo y cayendo sentada.

Sacudió un poco la espalda, tratando de librarse del exceso de lodo.

--¡GUUUAAUUU!

--¿Qué? –Akane se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre el rostro, despejándose un poco el lodo restante.

--GUUUAAUUU –Shirokuro ladró, señalando con el hocico hacia uno de los costados de la chica.

--¿Qu. . .?. . .oh, por Kami. . .—su mano tocó una oscura y rojiza mancha que impregnaba casi todo el lado izquierdo de su gi, exactamente en la zona de las costillas.—Kasumi se desmayaría si ve esto.

El perro exclamó un aullido de inquietud. Akane simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada.

--Estoy bien

--GRRRRRRR

--Descuida, puedo caminar a casa.

El agudo dolor en la rodilla, los múltiples rasguños en los brazos y el ardor punzante de sus costillas hicieron recapacitar a la obstinada chica-perro, y haciendo que su cuerpo opusiera resistencia ante otro bruto intento por incorporarse.

Shirokuro le ladró un par de veces, como si tratase de decirle la tan trillada frase de "te lo dije".

--mmhhhhh. . .De acuerdo, tú ganas –refunfuñó Akane de mala gana.

El animal le dio una cariñosa lamida en la mejilla. Se le acercó un poco más, quedándose quieto. La chica le echó los brazos al cuello, aferrándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y apoyando parte del torso sobre el lomo de Shirokuro.

Y éste echó a andar, remolcando medio cuerpo de Akane a cuestas.

Durante el camino, la chica hacía esfuerzos por no perder el conocimiento, aunque el cansancio era inmenso y la lluvia, empapándole el cuerpo no ayudaba en nada.

Shirokuro se detuvo en la entrada del consultorio, y ella apenas pudo distinguir que todas las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Todas. . .excepto una.

Y proveniente de una de las habitaciones de arriba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO. . .JEJE PARECE QUE LA INSPIRACION Y EL TIEMPO HA VUELTO A PONERSE DE NUESTRA PARTE, ASI KE LO MAS PROBABLE KE TAMBIÉN TENGAMOS A TIEMPO LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA.

UYS, ESPEREMOS VER HACIA DONDE NOS LLEVARÁ TODO ESTO. . .O MEJOR DICHO, HASTA DONDE LLEVARÁ A RANMA JEJE. . .

A NOMBRE DEL DUO DINÁMICO LOU & PAO CHAN. . .Y EN RECONOCIMIENTO AL GRAN KAIOSAMA (KE SIN SU EMPUJÓN CON IDEAS Y FRAGMENTOS NO HUBIESEMOS PASADO DEL CAPITULO 5), NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA. . .MÁS LARGA, MÁS ELABORADA Y EN MENOS TIEMPO DE ESPERA . . .

CIAAAOOO


	7. Akane el orden del Caos

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fanfiction de LOU & PAO CHAN. . . creado sin fines de lucro.

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS¿Qué hay que decir?. . .de nuevo el giro y narrativa de la trama cae a manos de Ranma. . .ya veremos porqué. jejeje

CAPÍTULO 7

"**Akane. . .el orden del caos"**

El sonido de la lluvia podía escucharse a través de la ventana de mi habitación con un eco ahogado a causa de las mullidas paredes, que de vez en cuando crujían de manera un poco estremecedora.

Vaya, parecía que realmente no hubiera habido visita alguna desde hace tiempo, y la prueba eran esos apolillados muros. Y podía decir lo mismo del mobiliario, el cual me parecía digno de un museo de antigüedades.

La luz mortecina de una desgastada lámpara de keroseno destellaba tenuemente.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado frente al escritorio de mi cuarto con un mar de papeles por leer. Tofu me había pedido que revisara algunos archivos (señalando una pila realmente inmensa de carpetas) para que me fuera familiarizando con lo que sería mi trabajo con él.

Manipulación genética, alteración de cadenas de ADN a nivel mitocondrial, bases neutras para regeneración de tejidos… Todo parecía sacado de algún capitulo de "Star Trek" y sin embargo, ahí estaban, los números, los análisis, las fechas de las pruebas… Y como olvidar el tan particular zoológico de la isla. Prueba viviente de que Tofu no estaba loco, o que por lo menos solo lo suficientemente deschavetado como para llegar a donde nadie mas se habría atrevido. De momento no sabía si admirar al hombre… o temerle.

Animales humanizados. . . ¿Con qué propósito?, pensé sumido en un inconcluso mar de ideas, mientras mi vista se pasaba distraídamente entre las líneas escritas en una hoja.

Tofu había mencionado algo acerca de un error. . .pero lo que había visto esta mañana no era un error sino una catástrofe. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Algo rascó la puerta de mi habitación.

Tragué en seco, en cuanto el sonido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Hubo un momento de silencio, y de nuevo el ruido se repitió.

-Un visitante que a deshoras a mi cuarto quiere entrar –Dije en voz baja, recordando el poema del "Cuervo"- Eso es todo y nada más.

¡¡GRROOOOUUUUUUUUWWWWWLL!!

El aullido que sonó tras mi puerta me recorrió la espalda como un dedo helado. Pase del "Cuervo" a "El sabueso de los Bakersville" en un santiamén. Tome el primer objeto antiperros que encontré (Una pantufla bajo mi cama) Me dirigí resuelto a la puerta y al tomar el picaporte recordé que había dos seres que podían aullar así. Ya menos resuelto, abrí la puerta con precaución.

Shirokuro estaba ahí sentado; con esa mirada suya de "Se renta cabeza hueca para cerebro desesperado".

Miré de un lado a otro. Ni rastros de la chica-perro.

Mi resolución cobró bríos y levanté mi arma dispuesto a ahuyentar al enfadoso animal pero este se dio la vuelta antes de que me moviera, corrió hacía las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior y después volteó a verme fijamente. Me puse nervioso; los perros solo miran así cuando van a atacar o quieren algo y ninguna de las opciones era de mi agrado. Corrió de nuevo hacía mi y justo cuando le iba a dar con la puerta en las narices se detuvo en seco y regresó a la escalera, bajó dos escalones y volvió a mirarme.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que quería que lo siguiera.

Tampoco se necesitaba ser uno para darse cuenta que de ninguna manera iba a hacerle caso.

-Si tienes hambre ve y sírvete tu solo –Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta- Con tantas cosas raras por aquí, no me sorprendería que pudieras.

Comenzó a chillar. De alguna manera entendí que era algo grave. Un animal por más idiota y desagradable que sea no llora de esa forma por nimiedades. Aun muy renuente salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta.

-Que no sea un hueso que no puedas desenterrar –Murmuré entre dientes- Porque entonces va a haber un habitante menos en esta isla.

Bajamos las escaleras, Shirokuro delante de mí. La planta baja estaba en semipenumbra así que solo alcancé a distinguir un bulto en la entrada. Mi primer pensamiento fue que el estúpido animal había matado algo y que quería presumirme su trofeo. Busqué a tientas el interruptor que estaba en la base de la escalera.

Cuando encendí la luz y vi lo que era, sentí un curioso vuelco en el estomago.

Akane estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, se sujetaba uno de sus. . . ¿Pies?… ¿Patas?… Bueno, me entienden. Estaba empapada y llena de lodo y raspones. Había una oscura y goteante mancha de sangre en su costado y eso me hizo acercarme a ella muy preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? –Genial. La chica estaba grave y yo haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró. Ya no estaba esa actitud retadora y agresiva tan común en ella. Ahora tenía miedo y era obvio que estaba muy lastimada.

Mi primer impulso fue ir a despertar al doctor pero me detuve. No podía dejarla así nada mas, no tenía idea de que tan graves eran sus heridas. El consultorio estaba más cerca que el dormitorio de Tofu, así que tomé una decisión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Protestó ella débilmente cuando la levante en mis brazos. Curioso. Para ser una persona que pateó tan fuerte a una pantera resultaba ser muy ligera.

-Te llevo al consultorio –Le contesté— Hay que revisarte.

-Pero… Pero no me cargues –Dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba.

-¿Porqué?

--Es que estoy hecha un asco… Y te voy a ensuciar.

El primer comentario de una chica normal que me hacía. Algo en eso me hizo sentir mas tranquilo.

--Eso no es importante. Primero tenemos que limpiar esas cortadas… Por cierto ¿Qué te paso?

Emitió un corto y bajo gruñido.

--Me caí ––Fue la corta y firme respuesta de ella.

Definitivamente estaba mintiendo. Pero no iba a preguntarle mas, no era de mi incumbencia. Llegamos al consultorio. Abrí la puerta con la cadera y encendí la luz con un codo. Puse a Akane en la mesa de revisión y después me puse a revisar los anaqueles, encontré todo el botiquín de emergencias. Lo puse aun lado de ella y después comencé a buscar una bata para que se cambiara.

--Necesitas quitarte esa ropa tan mojada ––Dije mientras seguía buscando alguna de esas batas de hospital que le había visto al doctor—Te puedes enfermar…

Las palabras "moquillo" y "parvovirus" surgieron involuntarias en mi cabeza pero logré mantener la boca cerrada. No había batas por ningún lado. Esperando que no se fuera a resfriar tomé el frasco de desinfectante y me di la vuelta para curarla.

Ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

Estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta y los restos de su gi en las piernas… Y desnuda.

-¿Lo harás mientras estoy sentada o quieres que me acueste?

Creo que en ese momento aplasté el desinfectante y este lanzó un chorro al techo. Ella se estaba refiriendo a la curación pero honestamente era lo último que pasaba por mi cabeza.

¿Mencione que estaba desnuda?

Es curioso como podemos ver a una persona y no notarla hasta que la vemos… Pues así… Desnuda.

Porque ella estaba ahí, en la mesa, desnuda.

Si ya se que estoy poniendo muy repetitivo pero tienen que entender. Ella estaba sin nada de ropa encima y no parecía en lo absoluto turbada. Era yo el que tenía problemas para mantener la sangre fría.

Tenía un cuerpo menudo y firme. Se podía ver como tensaba los músculos bajo la piel. Que por cierto era de un tono bronceado y de apariencia delicada. Incluso el vello que salía de sus extremidades se veía suave. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero bien delineados y…

-¿Ranma?

La voz de ella me hizo dar un brinco.

-¿Siii?

--Te está sangrando la nariz ––Me señaló— ¿Te sientes bien?

Me limpié mientras pensaba que en algún lugar del infierno me estaban reservando un asiento.

-Bien… Estoy bien. ––Acerqué un banco y después puse un poco de alcohol en una gasa— Voy a limpiar la sangre seca.

Ella asintió un poco asustada y cerró los ojos, yo no pude evitar el darle una segunda mirada a sus pechos (Un paso más cerca del infierno Dios mío) Noté entonces una pálida pero marcada cicatriz cerca de su pecho izquierdo, y unos cuantos centímetros más abajo otra, que iba desde el esternón en diagonal; la clase de marca que deja una operación a corazón abierto.

Traté de concentrarme en limpiar la herida de su costado pero me estaba costando trabajo. La única vez que había trabajado con un cuerpo desnudo había sido en la clase de anatomía de la universidad y honestamente el cadáver de un vagabundo no se podía comparar con el de la chica que tenía en ese momento frente a mí.

Una chica extraña… Pero linda… Y desnuda.

-Me duele un poco… -Se quejó ella— Pero no mucho… Mmmmmmhh…

Aquello último fue una especie de quejido gemido que me erizó los cabellos de la nuca, después dio una risita cuando le toque accidentalmente una costilla. Después dio un largo y voluptuoso suspiro y se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras repetía el ruido original.

Ahora era una chica extraña, linda, desnuda y que estaba haciendo ruidos raros… Y yo era un idiota a dos pasos de que Satanás lo arrastara a los más profundos infiernos.

-¿Seguro que ese sangrado es normal? –Ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños con una curiosidad casi infantil… O canina.

-No pasa nada… De veras ––Tenía un pulso como para ser medido en escala Richter pero logré poner el hilo en la aguja. La herida de Akane iba a necesitar sutura. — Vas a sentir un piquetito ––Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su cadera. Ella volvió a gemir y yo definitivamente quería salir corriendo—- ¿Te estoy lastimando?

-No… Es solo… --Se sonrojó mucho. Lo ultimo que quería que ella hiciera- Es solo que tus manos se sienten raras… Pero bien.

Tal vez debería saltar por la ventana y ver si podía llegar nadando al continente americano en tiempo record.

Por Kamisama, nunca en mi vida había sentido la sangre tan caliente, y en este momento podría asegurar que estaba casi a la misma temperatura que la lava ardiente de un volcán.

Y la discreta pero fija mirada de Akane no ayudaba en nada.

Al menos había dejado de emitir esos ruidos incómodamente inoportunos.

Afortunadamente la herida no era muy extensa (ahora que lo recuerdo, no creo que fuese mayor a tres dedos de mi mano) y por lo que sólo bastó con tres puntadas de sutura. . .y menos mal.

Saqué las diminutas pinzas del botiquín para cortar el sobrante, dejando mi otra mano firmemente en su cadera. Me pareció sentir que su respiración se aceleraba extrañamente, volvía a un ritmo normal y de nuevo se aceleraba, acompañado de un suspiro tenue.

Cielos¿estaba jadeando?

_Ranma, eres todo un genio, brillante deducción. . . ¡ella es una chica mitad perro¿qué otro sonido esperabas que hiciese?,_ pensé.

Alcé la vista nerviosamente y tratando de no fijarme de nuevo en su anatomía (o al menos no fijarme de una manera tan indiscreta). Ahora su mirada no estaba clavada en mí, sino en algún punto perdido en medio de la habitación, con la boca entreabierta y parte de su sonrosada lengua asomándose por entre la comisura de sus labios.

_Vaya. . .otra cabeza en renta para cerebro desesperado,_ murmuré para mí mismo, recordando que ésa era la misma expresión del bobo de Shirokuro. De hecho, si no fuese por los rasgos humanos de su rostro y ciertas diferencias obvias en su fisiología, juraría que podía ser una versión monocromática de Shirokuro, solo que en tonalidad negro-azul.

--¿Dijiste algo?

La pregunta casi me hizo dejar caer las pinzas al suelo.

--No. ...yo no dije nada –musité tratando de sujetar con firmeza las pinzas y cortar la insignificante hebra que sobresalía de su tibia piel, pero mi pulso parecía el de un anciano con mal de Parkinson, casi sentía que podía escribir un mensaje en código Morse sobre la metálica mesa de revisión. .

--Creí que habías dicho algo. . . –sonrió ligeramente y posó una mano detrás de su nuca—je je. . .es que a veces suelo perder la concentración, no puedo evitarlo.

Y volvió a sonrojarse.

Le devolví la sonrisa. No sé por qué, pero me sentía un poco más tranquilo, por lo menos la tormenta ya había pasado.

Quité el sobrante de hilo quirúrgico y pasé un hisopo impregnado de desinfectante sobre la tenue y rojiza línea que había quedado en lugar de aquella abertura sanguinolenta, para después cubrirlo con un trozo de gasa.

Mi atención se centró en su pierna derecha. La sujeté con cuidado, flexionando suavemente.

¿Qué hacer ahora?, si aquello era una extraña fusión entre una pierna humana. . .y una zarpa canina. Y yo no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de zoología o veterinaria.

--¿Te duele cuando hago esto? –dije, enfocándome en sacar un típico diagnóstico por medio de pregunta-respuesta.

--No.

Comencé a palpar con las yemas de los dedos los músculos de su ¿pantorrilla¿Corvejón? (aun no encuentro un término adecuado, en serio), sintiéndolos un poco inflamados.

--Auuu

Sonreí un poco aliviado.

-- Esta bien, no hay fracturas. Parece que te lastimaste un ligamento, nada más. –dije.

Tomé una venda y la pasé sobre el lado hinchado, presionando levemente. Ésta dio tres vueltas, la corté y sellé con cinta médica.

Me levanté dispuesto a guardar todo lo que había desparramado "accidentalmente" sobre la mesa de vuelta al botiquín. Bien, por lo menos aun recordaba mis primeras lecciones de primeros auxilios.

Todo iba bien a excepción de un insignificante detalle. . .

--. . .hace un poco de frío –Akane gimió en tono bajo. — ¿Ya terminaste?

Estúpidamente me di la vuelta a punto de responder cuando de nuevo me quedé estancado en las sinuosas formas de su cuerpo. . .¡y para colmo estaba con la espalda arqueada hacia adelante, haciendo que un par de "cosas" destacaran sobre todo!

--¿Ranma?

--Haa. . . ¡Hai! Dame un momento.

La bata. . .¡mierda, había olvidado sacar la condenada bata!

Miré de reojo. Nada, ni siquiera alguna colgada en el perchero que había cerca del rincón.

Con la mente demasiado atiborrada de ideas y aun con un pulso tembloroso hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me quité mi bata, sacudiendo el escaso barro impregnado por las ropas de ella.

--Toma. . .puedes ponerte esto –le di la bata.

Se quedó mirando confundida la prenda. . .y luego a mí.

Yo me di la vuelta, dejándole un poco de intimidad (y porque no quería salir corriendo por la ventana).

Por favor no pidas que yo te la ponga. . .no ahora. . No.

-ya –dijo con un tono tranquilo. Por lo menos ya tenía algo encima.

Se bajó de la mesa lentamente, tratando de no apoyar excesivamente fuerte la pierna vendada. Yo me acerqué un poco, dispuesto a tomarla de los brazos en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio.

Hubo un breve silencio, cinco o seis segundos tal vez, en los que me perdí en un rostro de suaves facciones que trataban de disimular una sonrisa. Unos ojos castaños, casi color miel, y aparentemente dóciles.

¿Era esa la misma "chica" que me había lanzado por los aires hace un par de días y me había hecho tragarme literalmente una taza de té ayer?

Lo era, en efecto. Sólo que parecía que su lado brusco se había tomado unas vacaciones con gastos pagados durante este momento.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y se acercó un poco más hacia mí. Su rostro se detuvo entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

La sangre volvía a hervirme. . .y esta vez creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso.

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiff. . . .sniiiiiiiiiiiiif

Exactamente ese sonido hizo que perdiera todo contacto con mis terminaciones nerviosas. La piel se me petrificó al sentir que su nariz aspiraba profundamente el cuello de mi camisa.

Levantó la cara, y esta vez su nariz rosó la mía.

Un leve rubor le cubrió el semblante.

--Gracias. . .—jadeó. Bajó la vista, cuando "alguien" tiraba de la bata que llevaba puesta.

Shirokuro le gruñó, sujetando uno de los bordes de la prenda.

Se dio la vuelta, echando a andar a paso lento detrás del perro. Y la puerta se cerró, dejándome sólo, petrificado y con un ritmo cardiaco digno de un paciente con taquicardia.

--. . .creo. . .que me iré a tomar. . .un baño con agua helada. . .muy, muy helada. . .

* * *

--¿consulta a media noche? –Tofú arqueó las cejas con un poco discreto tono de interés, abriendo de par en par una de las ventanas de la sala.

Su pregunta hiso que casi se me atascara parte del arroz de mi plato.

Aquella mañana me sentía no cansado, sino tan exhausto como si me hubiera puesto a correr un maratón por toda la isla. Los párpados me pesaban, la espalda aun me crujía como si alguien hubiese bailado danza irlandesa

sobre ella.

Y eso sin mencionar que el hecho de bostezar se había convertido en un tic repetitivo.

--. . .pues. . .sí. . .—dije tratando de no atragantarme con un desayuno que empujaba a regañadientes por mi garganta

La mente aun iba y venía con esa imagen (demasiado impactante) de la noche anterior. . .a mitad de la noche, yo con el cuerpo totalmente temblando (y no era por el frio). . .y frente a mi estaba esa chica (si, ésa misma, de ojos castaños, cabello corto negro-azulado y de actitud canina). . .sentada sobre la mesa de revisión del doctor, pidiéndome que le curara una herida tan grande y sanguinolenta como ésas que se ven en las películas de terror.

. . .y yo como buen médico no iba a negar mis servicios. . .ni siquiera porque. .

. . .porque esa herida estaba cerca de una parte muy pero muy. . . ¿vulnerable¿Muy obvia tratándose de anatomía femenina?

¿O será porque la chica estaba frente a mi con el torso completamente "al natural" y con una disposición de ingenuidad típica de un cachorro en su primer visita al veterinario? (y eso no era común en una chica NORMAL. . .por Dios, en Tokio ninguna chica decente se quitaría la ropa como si nada pasase)

¡Rayos¡¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza?!

--Bueno, sería interesante ver esos puntos de sutura. Tal vez sea necesario retirarlos hoy ¿Te importaría ayudarme, muchacho?

--AGHDDDDFDSS

--¿Ranma? –la interrogante de Tofu parecía oírse a metros de distancia, cuando sentía que un géiser de arroz se interponía en mis cuerdas vocales.

--cuñado, creo que se está ahogando –Nabiki murmuró desde alguna parte de la habitación.

--AAAGGHHHHFDDSS

--. . .oh, ya me parecía muy extraño que su rostro se pusiese de esa tonalidad azul.

--¡Yo ayudo!

¡PAAAFFF!

Una mano me golpeó en la espalda tan fuerte que sentí que mis pulmones saldrían disparados junto con ése cúmulo de arroz atascado. Tosí un par de veces tratando de que se me aclarara la garganta. Levanté la vista encontrándome con el rostro de Tofu completamente cubierto por un granulado manto blanco. . .dando la impresión de que había caído toda una ventisca de arroz sobre él.

Aunque. . .si él estaba frente a mí, era lógico que el manotazo que había recibido no fue por parte suya, y Nabiki estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

--Vaya que eres idiota –el rostro de Akane esbozó una sonrisa burlona pero simpática, detrás de mí—ahogarse con un insignificante plato de arroz. .

--hermanita, tú te atragantaste con un hueso de pollo hace una semana –Nabiki le dirigió una mirada reprochadora a la chica-perro—y recuerda lo del estofado que preparó Kasumi hace tres semanas, y también lo del postre de el viernes, y lo de. . .

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Akane le gruñó en tono bajo, sonido interrumpido por un comentario de Tofu, que para variar estaba totalmente fuera de contexto

--¡Quéeee buen climaaaaa!! –gritó en voz en grito, y con los lentes completamente empañados.

--Buenos días, querido –Kasumi sonrió entrando con un bulto de ropa, se dirigió a Akane—Akane-chan, ya está seco tu gi –su mirada se tornó pensativa, mientras examinaba la casaca— ¿Segura que sólo te caíste?, porque encontré manchas rojizas aparte de lodo.

--. . .si. . .unos cuantos raspones y nada más –respondió con la cabeza gacha, las orejas en la misma posición y la cola entre las piernas.

--Si. . .eso me recuerda. . .Akane tengo que revisar esos puntos. . .

--cariño, ésa es una silla –rió Kasumi, sin percatarse de que el pobre tipo perdía la consciencia de todo siempre que ella estaba cerca.

--je je je. . Ya lo sabía. . .—musitó él, mientras chocaba con la pared, otra silla y contra el marco de la puerta del consultorio.

Abrió la puerta con una mano (y eso porque la otra la tenía atascada aun en uno de los huecos del respaldo de la silla que había confundido con Akane), y entró tambaleándose al consultorio.

--. . .todos los días es lo mismo. . .—suspiró Akane, encogiéndose de hombros y echando a andar detrás del despistado doctor.

Y yo aun hacía esfuerzos por que mi respiración se normalizara después de tan brutal "intento de maniobra Heimilch".

Me levanté sin evitar toser un par de veces, echando un vistazo al interior del consultorio del doctor.

Era mejor ir y echarle una mano a ese pobre hombre si es que aun estaba en ese estado de somnolencia-estupidez.

Además de que había algo ilógico en lo que. . . ¡¿qué pensaba hacer?!

--Doctor, no creo que sea necesario que quite la sutura, no lleva ni 24 horas desde que yo. . .—empecé a decir mientras entraba en el consultorio, tratando de no tropezar con los libros y frascos que Tofu había derribado hace un instante. Mi vista deparó en Akane, sentada de la misma manera que anoche, solo que afortunadamente llevaba puesto el pantalón del gi. . .y la bata que le había prestado ayer¡completamente abierta!. . .y esa mirada ingenua que parecía acusar cualquiera de mis pensamientos en éste momento. Suspiré, tratando de completar la frase y para tratar de no verme como el mayor de los pervertidos—. . .de. . .desde que yo los suturé.

Tofu estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, sacando el botiquín.

--¿Estás seguro, muchacho? –Tofu respondió, acercándose hasta la mesa de revisión y señalando sobre el costado de Akane unas líneas apenas visibles en el área que yo había unido con el hilo quirúrgico.

--Imposible. . .nadie puede cicatrizar tan rápido. — Mi vista deparó en esa insignificante cicatriz.

Tofu alargó el brazo hasta una de las estanterías, sacando una caja de gasas para curación.

--¿Recuerdas el recopilador que te dejé a leer?, creo que pudo servirte como una breve explicación de esto.

--Hai. . .—respondí brevemente confundido.

Cierto, al menos algo así había mencionado en esas polvorientas hojas que me había pretendido leer anoche, antes de que cierta situación me interrumpiera de todo el asunto. Si bien había mencionado algo similar a células restauradas, epidermis y tejidos capaces de regenerarse de manera espontánea, ninguna imagen o cuadro de datos resultaba tan explícito como esa línea carmesí que cruzaba en transversal la zona lateral del abdomen de la chica, y que parecía fundirse con el resto del tejido "humano".

Imposible¡prácticamente imposible! Y como médico, era bastante obvio resolver que una sutura de ese largo (tres puntadas para ser exactos) debería tomar al menos diez o quince días para cicatrización. . . ¡y esto había llevado no más de doce horas!

--bueno, es la ventaja de la manipulación de algunas enzimas y quitando unas cuantas células de más –Tofu esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción—y eso sin importar la profundidad de la herida o corte, sólo basta unas tres o cuatro horas –volvió a dirigir su vista a la marca.—Por ahora será mejor retirar los puntos. Akane-chan inclínate un poco hacia el lado derecho.

--si –respondió la chica-perro, quien había estado con la vista fija en el piso y sin hacer ruido o comentario alguno durante la breve explicación del doctor. Imagino que debió de sentirse en ese momento como el proyecto escolar de Tofu (por lo menos en la forma en que éste se había dado a entender).

— ¿Puedes extraer el hilo? –inquirió Tofu.

Yo asentí, adelantándome hasta la mesa de revisión y dispuesto a sacar las puntas que sobresalían de la piel. . .y dos segundos después toda atención fue a dar inconscientemente (¡lo juro!) en un par de detalles que sobresalían de esa bata, en el momento en el que Akane arqueó el cuerpo hacia su otro costado, haciendo que sus pechos se deslizaran hacia adelante a consecuencia de la maldita fuerza de gravedad.

Diagnóstico. . .Pulso acelerado. . .cuerpo petrificado y una sensación cálida de algo que goteaba de mi nariz.

--Mientras buscaré el otro frasco de desinfectante. . .—Tofu pareció no darse cuenta de que parte de mi cara experimentaba una combustión espontánea—que curioso, creí que esta botella estaba casi llena

Y entonces. . .era demasiado tarde fingir esa estúpida mueca que de seguro tenía en mi rostro.

--¿De nuevo te esta sangrando la nariz? –preguntó Akane disimulando una sonrisa.

Bien, lo que faltaba ahora era uno de esos indeseados comentarios. Y no me atrevía siquiera a pensar que más podía salir mal aparte de esto.

--¿Te encuentras bien?, puede ser una alergia o algo, posiblemente. . .

--¡Estoy bien! –interrumpí adelantándome hasta donde él estaba, y con una mano sobre ése inquietante e incriminatorio poro nasal.

--descuida, ya los quité –dijo Tofu, al tiempo en que desprendía unas diminutas hebras del borde de una línea apenas visible en el costado izquierdo de Akane, haciendo que ésta emitiese un gemido corto y bajo.

¡Justamente un sonido que en este momento no ayudaba para nada!

Bajé la mirada y traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no me recordara ni a lo que pasó anoche ni lo que se me ocurriese al escuchar esa clase de gemidos.

--Así que. . . ¿todo esto es lo que trata de probar con su llamado "proyecto Genoma"? –pregunté volviendo al tema (y tratando de despejar mi mente)

--Algo así. Claro que no es todo. ¿Te dejé la muestra del prototipo?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. Lo único que me dio a leer fue unas cinco hojas llenas de fórmulas y diagramas de datos.

--Debí de haberlo dejado en el estante de la sala –el doctor se pasó la mano por la barbilla en tono pensativo—. . .o tal vez en mi habitación. . . ¿O lo habré dejado en la mesa?. . .bueno iré por él.

Se dio la vuelta y salió caminado con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, hablando en voz baja.

Algo me decía que sería mejor no imaginar a que clase de prototipo se refería, y menos si ésa cosa la había olvidado en la cocina en el momento en el que Kasumi preparaba el desayuno.

Y, terminé quedándome con un pulso tembleque, el rostro aun ruborizado y mi otra mano todavía apretaba mi nariz con tal fuerza que sentía que me estaba desbloqueando el tabique.

--Ey. . .Ranma. . .¡Ranma!

Y me había olvidado que estaba solo, en esa habitación a plena luz del día. . .con esa extraña chica a mis espaldas.

--¿Podrías pasarme el cinturón? –murmuró Akane a muy pocos metros de distancia de mí.

Como si estuviese rodeado por una cuadrilla de policías, mi cuerpo y toda terminación nerviosa se paralizaron y procedí tal cual lo haría una persona decente y normal en sus cinco sentidos. Además¿Qué tenía de intimidatorio esa pregunta? Si preguntaba por su cinturón significaba que afortunadamente ya tenía puesta la parte superior del gi.

Bajé la vista dándome cuenta de que el cinturón (un deshilachado trozo de tela café que a simple vista podía ser todo menos un cinturón) estaba junto a mi pie derecho. Me incliné y se lo pasé sin siquiera voltear a verla y comprobar si mi teoría era cierta.

Pasaron dos, tres segundos en silencio. El punto de ebullición de mi cuerpo había pasado. Y ese silencio se hacía más que incómodo, así que me di la vuelta.

--¿Y?. . .¿Pasa algo?

¿Hubo respuesta?. . .no, en absoluto.

No había nada incriminatoriamente sugestivo esta vez. Solo un par de brillantes ojos miel, fijos en mi expresión de completo idiota.

. . .Prototipo. . .¿A que demonios se refería Tofu esta vez con ese término?

. . .la insignificante cicatriz que había visto esta mañana en el costado de ella. . .

Y esa mirada, ingenua, dulce y. . .

--¿Qué tanto estás mirando? –Akane bajó de un salto de la mesa de revisión, ajustándose el nudo del cinturón, sobre ese deslavado y desgastado gi.

Y haciéndome aterrizar en el mundo real en el que se suponía que debía estar.

--Nada. . .no estaba viendo absolutamente nada –mi primer palabra resaltó un tono de voz algo receloso, pero mi espalda y aun mi garganta me recordaron que no era un buen momento como para acribillar ese instinto violento y agresivo característico de ella. . .no por lo menos tan temprano.

Pero Kamisama siempre pone las cosas tan, pero tan difíciles. . .

--. . .Ah. . . –como si no bastara con esa expresión interrogante, Akane se acercó de una sola zancada, mirándome detenidamente como si quisiera encontrar alguna pista acusadora en mi cara.—Eres muy extraño.

¡¿Qué diantres dijo?!,

Extraño

¿Extraño, yo¡ja, como si el término no declinara en semejante "chica" que estaba frente a mi observándome como si fuese un filete T-bone.

--Eh¿A quién le llamas extraño? –si, por más que intenté no hacerlo, parte de mi deseo aclarar eso. –Yo no soy el que tiene una cola y otros apéndices que ni siquiera son humanos.

No debí haber dicho eso. . .¡definitivamente no debí haber dicho eso!

--A que te_ grrrefieres_ con eso?!—y esa expresión de curiosidad de hace unos segundos en el rostro de Akane se tornó en una que distaba mucho de una simple ¿Ira?

Y ese gruñido no era de agrado.

--Que por lo menos no parezco un fenómeno de circo.

Oh, oh. . .¡nunca en mi vida había maldecido mi condenado sentido de defensa como en ese momento!

¿Porqué no puedo quedarme callado al menos una vez?

--GRRRRRRRRR. . .

--Espera. . .—traté de retroceder, pero cada paso que retrocedía ella avanzaba el doble. Alcé una mano delante de mí, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarla antes de que me mandase rotundamente por los aires—No era. . .exactamente lo que iba a decir. . .yo. . .

--GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Llegué a un límite. Mi espalda chocó contra la ventana. . .y una puntiaguda y astillada rama me pinchó el hombro izquierdo.

Un espacio en hueco cerca de mi retaguardia. . .y una enfurecida chica-perro delante.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tal vez por la adrenalina del momento, hice lo que creo hasta ahora fue un plan suicida, o la mejor oportunidad de salir ileso aunque fuese por solo un par de horas.

Mi mano sujetó la rama, crujiendo al desprenderla. . .y hacer algo que sólo haría un chico de 10 o 12 años.

--¡Mira¡Una vara!! –Estúpidamente la pasé delante de mí, de un lado a otro—¿La quieres? Eh¡¿la quieres¡¿LA QUIEEERESS?!!

El gruñido desapareció, igual que esa aura asesina. . .y empezó a jadear escandalosamente.

Calma.

Y entonces. . .

--¡VE POR ELLA!! –grité por reflejo, cuando levanté mi brazo aun con la rama en mi mano. Lo moví hacia adelante como si toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo se hubiese concentrado en él. Sentí la fugaz sacudida de mis dedos al desprenderse de la rama.

Esta fue a dar como un proyectil hacia el exterior del consultorio y de la casa, con una velocidad digna de las mejores municiones nazis.

Silencio.

La atención de Akane pasó de mí, hacia la vara. . .y después en la dirección en la que la había lanzado.

Silencio.

--¡¡VAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAA!!—su voz rompió el silencio con un estridente ladrido. Y se echó a correr a cuatro patas en dirección a donde sea que haya ido a parar la rama, derribando la puerta, el escritorio y a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino, armando todo un escándalo—¡¡BAARK BAAAARK!!

Pálido, confundido y estupefacto. . .bien, por lo menos estaba en una sola pieza.

--uf –suspiré aliviado. —eso estuvo cerca. . .

--mm. . .no debiste hacer eso –alguien interrumpió, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Nabiki mostró una sonrisa que podría interpretar como compasiva.

--¿Por qué?

--Pues. . .—Nabiki bajó la voz, siendo interrumpida por una confundida Kasumi, quien se asomaba entre la destrozada puerta del consultorio.

--Oh, no de nuevo –dijo mirando el tremendo desorden en la habitación. —acababa de barrer ahí.

_Brrrrrruuuuuummmmmmm_

Algo vibró. Algo lejano, y no era un temblor normal.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm_

El sonido se acercaba. Y de repente me dio la sensación de ser uno de los personajes de Jurasic Park.

--¿Qué es eso?

Nadie me respondió. Estuve a punto de repetir la pregunta, cuando una de las paredes del consultorio se colapsó, cayendo como si fuese de cartón.

Una extremadamente enfurecida Akane, con ambos brazos en alto sosteniendo un sicomoro de casi 200 kilos (totalmente arrancado desde la raíz) entró derrumbando lo que antes solía ser la pared lateral izquierda del consultorio.

--¡¡BAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!! –gritó a punto de arrojar el árbol contra mí.

-¡AKANE!! –por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, escuché la voz de Kasumi en forma de un regaño autoritario y firme. Y que luego bajó hasta su tono habitual una vez que obtuvo la atención de Akane—Quieta. . .baja ese árbol, por favor.

--GRRRRRRR

--Akane. . .—dijo de nuevo.

--GRRROOOUURRRR

--One chan –Kasumi dio una palmada en su regazo, con voz seria pero una mueca en su rostro típica de un novato adiestrador de animales.

--GGGGRRRRRRR –Akane gruñó bajando el árbol de mala gana.

¡PLAFFFFF!

El árbol cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, completamente en vertical. Unas ramas se agitaron y algo se removió entre ellas.

--. . .a eso me refería. . .—Nabiki se adelantó quedándose en medio de la escena. Dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia Akane— ¿Y tú por lo menos podrías comportarte como una persona civilizada?, bueno simplemente con que te comportes ¡como una persona!

--¡¡Lo soy!! –ladró Akane.

--¡Nabiki! –Kasumi trató de poner orden.

Personalmente pensaba en escabullirme. Esto se estaba tornando una típica discusión familiar y era obvio que yo estaba de sobra, así que un número de desaparición era lo más indicado.

Retrocedí un poco dispuesto a salir discreta y silenciosamente por la puerta, si no fuese porque una de mis piernas chocó con el tronco del árbol.

Éste tuvo una sacudida en lo alto. Unas cuantas hojas cayeron. . .y aun bulto junto con ellas.

--¡AAAHHHH! –vociferó una sombra, proyectándose hacia donde yo estaba.

Levanté los brazos por reflejo. . .y una chica cayó sobre éstos.

--Aiyáaa –espetó ella, arrastrando las sílabas. Unos ojos aterradoramente felinos se clavaron en mi estupefacta cara— ohhh. . .¡Nihaaaoo chico humano!!

Esa voz, con un estremecedor gruñido que se tornó bajo como un. . .un. . . ¡ronroneo!

--¡GAAAATOOOO!! –no sé en qué momento tomé la idea se salir corriendo, pero lo hice sintiendo que mis pernas se movían a velocidad digna de un propulsor termodinámico.

--Aiyá, chico humano correr rápido. . .a Shampoo parecerle romántico forma de llevarla en brazos.

--AHHH GATOOO ¡¡UN GAAAATOOOOOOO!!

--¡Ranma, bájala ya! –me pareció oír a Nabiki gritar desde algún lugar en la habitación.

--¡¡GAATOOOO!! GAAATTT.. ..

¡SSSPAAAFF!

Un pie, cubierto de pelo negro-azul se interpuso en mi frenética carrera, y fui a dar de bruces contra un estante lleno de libros. . .o que _estaba_ lleno de libros. . .

Cinco. Seis. Siete.

Casi media enciclopedia cayó en mi cabeza, y aun siendo las diez y media de la mañana, se hizo de noche para mí.

* * *

--Vaya. . .ya era hora que despertaras –dijo alguien, cerca del sofá en donde había ido a parar.

Lo más seguro era que había quedado inconsciente después de haber intentado leer el altero de libros de Tofu de una manera poco ortodoxa. Y que me hubiesen dejado sobre el sofá de la sala.

Enfoqué la vista, mirando el cielo del mediodía, y notando que la persona que habló instantes antes era Nabiki, con la espalada apoyada en el brazo derecho del sofá.

Me incorporé, sintiendo una punzada tremenda en la nuca.

--ouh. . .—dije— ¿Qué hora es?

--casi las doce. . .—respondió Nabiki, en tono superficial—será mejor que te acostumbres, así son las cosas aquí. . .por lo menos son así de disparatadas

--ya veo. . .

La joven se dirigió hacia el pórtico con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tipo sastre. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

No había nadie más en la habitación. Tofu probablemente estaba aun ocupado arreglando el desastre en que quedó convertido el consultorio. Kasumi estaría en la cocina. . .y yo no tenía el menor interés en preguntar por Akane.

Sin embargo, las dudas aun eran un tema recurrente al momento de recordar cómo demonios había ido a parar aquí.

Me levanté, andando hacia la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

Estaba seria, fumando un cigarrillo y con la vista fija en el horizonte formado por la tenue línea del mar y el cielo, a kilómetros de la modesta casa de Tofu. Se percató de mi presencia y ladeó el paquete de cigarrillos en su otra mano.

--Gracias pero no fumo –respondí captando el ademán. Suspiré encontrando una pregunta para hacer tema a conversación—. . .y. . .ejem. . ¿Trabajabas para Tofu o cómo es qué le conoces?

--Trabajaba como accionista. . .para una excelente cadena de Bancos en Tokyo y Nagano –respondió, y de repente su rostro reflejó una sonrisa fugaz, confiada y orgullosa.—no hace mucho de eso. . .tenía un sueldo bien remunerado, prestaciones, vacaciones con gastos pagados, una jugosa cuenta bancaria. . .—bajó el tono de su voz, volviendo de ese viaje relámpago al pasado—Conocí a Tofu cuando accedí a prestarle parte de mi capital para financiar uno de sus proyectos. . .no debí haber hecho esa transacción. Sabes, el mundo de las finanzas es como apostar en las Vegas. . .en una hora tienes casi un billón en la bolsa y cinco segundos después lo pierdes todo. –se encogió de hombros—. . .y heme aquí.

Me quedé en silencio por un breve instante.

--¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?. . .es decir, tus hermanas y Tofu y. .

--Cinco o seis meses, creo –dijo, balanceando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos—no estoy segura; para mí todos los días se han vuelto iguales.

Su voz sonaba melancólica. Y a juzgar por ese tono, aún había algo que me interesaba saber. . .o por lo menos debía preguntar.

--¿Ese es el tiempo que lleva el doctor con sus experimentos?

--No, pero por lo menos es el tiempo que tiene tratando de poner todo eso en orden

--ah, entonces él es el responsable de semejantes "curiosidades"

Nabiki respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

--incluyendo a. . .—me detuve, mientras que mi mente me recordaba la escena de la noche anterior. . .yo solo con. . .

--¿Akane? –Nabiki arqueó una ceja, en señal de interés al tiempo en que dejaba salir una ligera bocanada de humo de su cigarro. —pues sí. . . ¡he aquí otro lío en el que me he metido por su culpa!

--¡Lío?. . .Tofú no me mencionó nada parecido, no excepto a su "proyecto Genoma"¿Qué tiene que ver Akane con todo esto¿Qué fue lo que hizo Tofu?

--Salvarle la vida. . .—respondió Nabiki, seca y cortante. —fue todo.

Su voz se cortó, se dio la vuelta y me dejó a mitad de una pregunta más.

Algo andaba mal, y era claro después de esa manera de hablar y de la forma en que le había visto dirigirse a Akane durante los últimos días.

Por mas enemistad que se tuviese con un hermano, las discusiones no iban más allá de eso, pero la distante cordialidad entre Nabiki y Akane era algo mas allá de todo eso.

¿Qué problema pudo haber sido tan grande?. . .no tenía ni la menor idea, y tomando en cuenta el corte de conversación de Nabiki, era algo que no tenía la menor intensión de expresar.

Me disponía a dirigirme al consultorio si es que Tofu necesitaba ayuda en algo (y tratar de explicarme por lo ocurrido en la mañana). Y al dar un paso hacia la puerta, mi mirada se distrajo en un cuadro colocado cerca de ésta, y que estaba ligeramente ladeado hacia la izquierda.

Sin prestar mucha atención, lo enderecé. La imagen era a colores y parecía una fotografía reciente, por lo menos no tenía más de dos años.

En ella se veía una fotografía familiar, de tres chicas. Kasumi aparecía en medio, a su izquierda, una Nabiki ataviada con un traje ejecutivo lucía radiante y totalmente diferente a la que había conocido esa noche en el muelle Tanaka. Y a la derecha de Kasumi. . .estaba una chica de cabello negro azulado, largo hasta los hombros, ojos castaño oscuro y un peculiar jersey amarillo.

. . .esa chica. ..¡Esos ojos!. . .

Reconocí a Kasumi y a Nabiki al instante, pero la tercera chica llamó mi atención en sobremanera.

Imposible. . .Esa chica. . .¿esa chica era. . .?

--¿A. . .Akane?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7 CORREGIDO DESPUES DE UNOS INSIGNIFICANTES DETALLES TÉCNICOS (JEJE CUANDO UNO DISEÑA PAGINAS WEB Y HACE TRABAJOS DE PRE PRENSA LLEGAN A OCURRIR DETALLITOS ASÍ JEJE. . .EN FIN SIGAN LEYENDO Y VEREMOS HASTA DONDE NOS CONDUCE ÉSTO JEJE


End file.
